How to say no
by Kumio Tsuki
Summary: Hyuuga Kuina has been kidnapped by Akatsuki for the sacred scroll. But after being introduced to the new colours of the world, she isn't happy with the dull and strict teachings of the her clan. Will she leave her home in search of something new? Itachi/O
1. Fireworks

Darker Secrets of Nobility

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters other than my own, though I would love to!

By Kumoi Tsuki

It's really not as good as it seems on the outside, the manor, the money, the respect. I would trade them all for a normal life, because life as a noble is really sickening. The exactly way of doing this, the expectancy, the needing of perfection… It was like I was barely living, only doing the necessary things, and the things I was told to do. There was no 'no' in my vocabulary... Not that I knew any of this back then…

As I wondered back from my last mission with the rest of the ANBU squad behind me, I couldn't help but scan the crowd that was gathered anxiously on the other side of the wall. I registered myself and the team to the guards and signed the paper as I watched the reunion from the corner of my sight. As usual, father wasn't there to greet me. But that was okay, I could understand, he was a busy man with lots of things to do.

I waved goodbye to the squad, reminding Matoka to go to the Hokage's office to tell her about our successful mission as I and headed home to report back to father about the mission. I walked silently across to the manor, pushed back those grand silver gates which reveal the well kept grass and the training grounds. I followed the path up to the house, then went straight to father.

Giving a respective bow to the head of the clan I explained the successful mission while removing my red fox mask from my face to show the white eyes that branded us the user of Byakugan-Hyuuga. With a nod from father as a sign that I could leave, I opened the sliding door quietly and paced back to my room for a bath that would rid me of the unclean smell.

Lying in the warm steaming bath as I poured some of the contents of the liquid soap in, I tended to the wound on my arm. Rubbing it sorely I couldn't help but forward my attention to what would be the ceremony where there would be a new head of the clan-me. My schedule would be tight for a while, but I wasn't really inheriting the clan until I turned twenty which was a few years on. I was just learning the basics.

The two days passed quickly, and in no time I was clothed in a fine blue kimono, made of the smoothest silk. On it were silver flowers, stitched in carefully as to not to ruin the background. I walked out to give the speech to the clan. There was a round of applause as I bowed slightly to the audience of the side branch of the Hyuugas. Then I bowed lower to my father as I left the room quietly to change.

It felt better away from the noisy and clustered atmosphere, and free from the tight and awkward clothes. I sat away from the manor, on the hill at the back of the house. It was a quiet place, a silent place that harbored some kind of unknown thing, keeping a lonely secret by itself. It didn't tell anyone of its past, it's thoughts or it's knowledge. It seemed to be satisfied to just watch, and listen, but no more.

There were no flowers dotted in the grass. It was just a field of green, soft grass. It was a kind of mysterious place, where the wind whispered back mutated answers and the dawn would be a distorted mixture of colors. Night, would generally be a silent place, where only the stars and the moon shone. The light creating odd shadows of distant trees and bushes on the sea of dark green.

Red, blue, green, purple, and colors of a rainbow exploded to form pictures. It was beautiful, the way it soared so high before imploding with grace. I enjoyed watching the huge main fireworks spray into color while smaller ones framed the larger ones. The show was carefully planned, so after the tree, flowers, circles and animals was the finale. Sure, the fireworks were pretty, the way they slowly fade off into darkness as another brightens the sky with its light. But really, it's not much compared to the ending.

The 'falling stars' are a signature for the Hyuugas, many fireworks are shot into the sky and explode with astounding unity. A shower of gold covers the night sky, shining like real stars while emitting their own unique light. Then, as it dropped down, fading slowly it formed a curtain as other multicolored lights suddenly flashed about. But the best part/s were the two pieces of jade which were within one of the many flares.

It was the symbol of luck to anyone who found it. One it was raging dragon, another was a phoenix, and both were carved on pure white jade. Each had a piece of red string attached, another symbol of luck. I can't really remember, but this was a tradition. Long, long ago, before the five great countries had divided. There were two people, one male, one female who would be the ancestors of the Hyuuga clan. They fought monsters and helped peopled, but in the end they came across a monster that they could not defeat. So in an effort to stop the crazed destruction, they sealed it in them selves, but died in the process. The male became the dragon, the female the phoenix.

Now it symbolizes true love that would conquer anything in its path. It is said that the new owners of the pieces of jade would be destined to be together, that fate would part the land and sea for those meant to be. That they would over come anything in their paths to join together. But this was only a story, a legend, a myth, some thing that wasn't real.

Suddenly I began to wonder, who would receive the dragon necklace. Strangely, my thoughts began to waver, as I wondered randomly why my life seemed to mean so little. It was like I'd like to have a change, to pursue something else, like the one I was living now wasn't as meaningful. Is there anyone else, watching those brilliant lights think the same as me? Someone that also longer for a mysterious life?

Suddenly, right next to me, there was a long thud as something plummeted to the ground. I opened the carefully wrapped present, to reveal the priceless carved jade phoenix. It had soft and delicate lines, forming patterns on its body, and the tiny etched on its magnificent tail. I laughed, chuckled at myself at the irony in this. I would return this when I went home, or maybe give it to someone as a present. I wrapped it around my neck so I wouldn't lose it, giving a light yawn as I did.

But just as I stood, a rush of wind caught me as I felt someone cling to me tightly.

"Happy…Inheritance Day?!" she cried "Let's go celebrate!" I sighed at Mikan, another ANBU member, not in my team though. There was always a cheerful atmosphere around the girl. Bright yellow hair and eyes like angels, she was pretty.

"Let's go, come on!" she whined. I doubted my actions as she dragged me away from the Hyuuga manor.

I didn't like the place at all when I laid my eyes on it. It was surrounded but a smell of beer and smoke, and things I couldn't properly identify.

"Let's go!" Mikan cheered as I was hopelessly pushed into the den. Loud pumping music taunted my ears as I was crowded by strangers, all drunk and some looked really tired, red eyes and barely awake. The smell of alcohol hit my nose as we approached the counter.

There was also a live band called 'Grounded', heavy metal rang through the rectangular room. The noise would incessantly bounce off the wall, creating a 'call and answer'. All of it's members had ebony black hair, spiked up with much gel. They had piercing glares as they screamed into the microphone. The people hare danced to it, just jumping to the beat or shrieking out to the musicians.

Both of us took seats as two fancy looking drinks were served to us. Mikan downed hers; through I pushed it away with uneasiness. The inner me was starting to doubt even letting her drag me along.

"Don't be such a baby!" she cried, and almost forcefully poured the drink down my throat. I choke a bit, coughing as I bent over, trying to rid myself of the stinging taste. True, I had tried wine and low alcoholic things, but this was burning my throat, and made my vision start to go fuzzy.

As another drink was passed up to me, and a strange side took over. It was like there was another me, but it was hyper, adventurous and wild, everything I wasn't. My body didn't seemed to be in my control, as I downed another drink. I can't remember how many I gulped down with much ferocity, but the voice of my inner self was fading to almost a whisper.

Other than the roaring music, all the talkers and the sounds of dancing hushed. The door opened, as two cloaked people stepped in. Their wide cane hats covered their heads, as both of them reach up and pulled them lower. Both had a tinkling bell attached, and the ringing of it seemed to be louder and piercing that the heavy music. Crowds of people parted forming a clear path as these people strode through, looking to sides quickly. They both took a seat next to us. The slightly shorter one sat down next to me. But really he was pretty tall, but the other was even taller.


	2. Misunderstandings

Maybe it was my gawking at these new yet very strange people that caused the person next to me to turn, flashing me a red, piercing glare. I looked away, stunned by the color of those eyes. I took another swig of my drink as my inner self was like an ant in the distance, then suddenly it disappeared. 'Be careful…' it seemed to whisper as it faded away, the voice echoing hollowly. My outer self seemed to party even harder at its absence, and it wasn't long before I was slurring my words and staggering.

"H-hey, ma fwiend! Who da h-hell are you?" I grinned stupidly as I nudged the guy next to me. He once again flashed those glowing, mysterious red eyes at me, but I ignored it. I could have sworn I've seen those somewhere… Wrapping an arm around his broad shoulders I hiccupped, taking his drink from his hand and gulping it down.

"I'ma Hyuuga Kuina the heiress, but y-ya can call ma Kuii!" I sang, wrapping the other arm around the male.

I hugged him tightly for no reason, but as I felt something hard on his chest, I reached into the black and red cloud cloak, retrieving the jade necklace that hung around his neck.

"Hey, so youfound it tioooo!" I smiled, showing him mine. He seemed disturbed by my out bursts, yet didn't push me off.

"Did ya know that it m-means we're meant to be luvers?" I hiccupped, the stupid smile still hung around my face. "P-plus, your reeeeally sexy!"

I can't remember much after that, only that everything started to go fuzzier, the world seemed to be spinning, and soon faded to a empty black…

I didn't know where I was, what time it showed on the face of the seemly distant clock, nor the day. As I eased myself up from the tattered red couch, a wave of pain passed through my head. I let out a groan, moving my hand unco-ordinatingly to my throbbing head.

"Careful there missy, you've got a hell of a hang over!" came the chuckle as I cranked my neck to catch a glimpse of the bar tender. "You're a lucky one,"

"Huh?..." I asked, tiredly, all I wanted to do was run to a near by toilet and empty my stomach of the awful thing.

"Bad things can happen here girl, really bad things that can change your world as you know it. You're lucky he watched ova ya, or you wouldn't be standing here with everything you have," he said.

I nodded slowly although not registering what he muttered, as I stumbled up. I trudged to the door, many times tripping, and having to desperately grab for a solid item. When I finally managed to walk to the door, a suddenly brilliant light shone out from it. Then before I could have the time to check what was happening, I felt a powerful hit connect with my body.

I stumbled back, sprawling myself on a crashed chair, trying to make out what hit me.

"You're a disgrace to the family! I… have nothing left to say to you!" came the familiar voice.

"Father, no. It's a misunderstanding!"

"I do not want to hear from you now. You have a mission, go meet with your squad, now," was the dominant order. So shaking the last of the drowsiness from my body, I jogged to the great gates.

"Hello, team…" I trailed on, the booze still not completely out of the system. "Today we're…"

"Scouting ahead for the squad delivering the sacred scroll to the Lightning country," Matoka finished, giving me a concerned look. It wasn't like me to be all forgetful.

"Yeah… What he said…"

It wasn't after a few hours of near slip ups which nearly caused me to fall from the trunks of the old oak trees, all of which I was saved by Matoka. Every time the look of worry deepened, but it kept silent. It tormented me to have the silent place, nothing seemed to help. Finally, after my fifth fall, it seemed to the line for him.

"Hey, let's travel on the ground. My eyes are hurting from all this movement," he lied. There was a mumbled of agreement from the other two as we dropped to the leaf covered floor. The ground was still soft, as it would be for the transmission to autumn. The season of falling leaves. But it was still pretty hot, and bothersome as the forming sweat stuck to my body.

Sadly, I had no spare time, let alone let idle thoughts fill my mind as four ferociously sharp shuriken were flung out from no where. All of us dodged the shuriken without hesitation, something that was drilled into our minds through training. We immediately directed our full attention to the rustling bushes as two cloaked men strode out. Both were clad in black, with red clouds floating on their clothes. As I scanned the faces, a suddenly recognition dawned on me.

The shorter one was Uchiha Itachi, the blood red eyes gave out his identity. The mass murderer of his clan, he was a prodigy gone bad. Seeing him in person was very different that on a bounty book, very. Those eyes that use to hold little if any meaning were on full blast, piercing cold stares that held many things. I was sure that I'd seen it somewhere else in flesh. But my mind refused to go on; a headache rang through me as I involuntarily clutched at it.

If my calculations were right, then the tall one next to him would be Kisame Hoshigaki, one of the former Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. The particularly large weapon was the give away, Kisame, the monster of the Hidden Mist. He had a strong shark like appearance, with slit like gills and sharp triangular teeth, even the tinge of blue skin.

Immediately, I prepared what was to be the battle field. Sure, it was cramped but it would soon be an open pain, sort of. I took earlier prepared kunai from my pouch, all with thin yet durable wires threaded through the holes. It only took a mere second, form me to have expertly flung the kunai out, forming a sort of 'tight rope' tangle.

I jumped up onto the wired, testing if it would be safe. But as I did, a headache hit me, and I could barely resisted the urge to fall and curl up and go to a deep sleep. This was my job, my mission. So as I formed slower hand seals, there was a tremendous crack, like a forming earthquake from below.

I grabbed onto a wire that cut deep into my palm, blood dripped down as a another look of worry was directed towards me. I know… I know that this shouldn't be me, the agile and flexible me… But where was I? Beneath me a huge jagged hole gawked open like a hungry mouth. Inside there was stalagmites that shot straight up into the awaiting sky, something that would end up blood spattered. The pointed rocks that were as sharp as anything, and I knew any mistake from any of us would be a fatal blow. This was a risky game, something that was life, or death.

As planned, the other two ANBU set out, split from us, leading Kisame off into the horizon.

This wasn't as I thought it would happened, I nearly ended myself a few times, and Itachi was getting better and better at my bet of lives. Many times I had forgotten my 'fake wires', loose wires which would collapse under any pressure, luckily I had Matoka who would conveniently lend me a helping hand. This was the reason for our combination, the secret for our success, as a one person fight without back up is just too dangerous.

Soon, I was out of breath, my chakra was fluctuating wildly. Itachi still wore that clam and stoic expression on his face. But suddenly, he reached out, I instinctively stepped back, to fall on nothing. As fast as Matoka was, he couldn't reach me quick enough. I found myself hoisted up from the collar by Itachi, and with a sudden punch, he sent me flying. To end with a crash against a tree. I coughed up the blood, heaving on the ground.

With much speed he met up with me, standing straight while I was bent over, humble compared to him. With a flick of his wrist, a kunai was pinned to the tree with a message tied to it.

"Let us go, Kisame…" he mumbled, and with a rustle of the bushes, his partner eased out. He swords of wrapped up once more, but it was stain red, the liquid soaking through the cloth.

"Listen, Konoha's ANBU, we will be taking the Hyuuga hostage. Give us the sacred scroll and we shall release her. There are more details on the parchment," Itachi stated.

I stared back at his. What hostage? I'm not a hostage! I returned my glare back at the Uchiha, yet made my mistake as so. Looking into his activated red eyes, I felt myself feeling dizzy, my vision blanked and my body limp. I felt myself fall into the grasp of someone…

Darkness… unending darkness haunted my dreams. I was all alone, nothing was here with me, it might not be what many thought of what their nightmare would be like, but it is worse. There are n monsters, corpses or anything, just black. It is hard to force my eyes open, I am in a trace like state. Finally, after countless tries, I free myself from the world where even time and light hold no sovereignty over anything.


	3. Questions, Answers

When I woke up, I was no longer at the battle scene; instead, I was in a cave, lit with many candles. I was placed on a couch, a sheet spread over me and a pillow underneath my head. I sat up, and the pain that use to be there was gone, how many days has it been? I surveyed the cave slowly. It was two storied, and mostly a brown color. The couch seemed to be one of the only pieces of furniture that held color. Although the couch was pretty warn out, you could tell it use to be velvet red.

Suddenly, in front of me a man with startling white hair appeared, he was nicely built and lilac eyes.

"So you're awake b****," he mumbled, sneering.

"W-where am I?" I cried, suddenly realizing I was unfamiliar with any of my surrounding.

"Where'd you think you s***, in the Akatsuki Lair, duh," he replied, a look of menace in his eyes. Suddenly he reached out for my hand, snaring my wrist tightly.

"You're so perfect… I would totally like to nail you on the symbol, and then sacrifice you to Jashin. He would be happy…" he breathed next to my ear, I felt his hands trace over my body lightly and his tongue loll out on the bottom of my neck. I wanted to scream, but it seemed to be stuck in my throat. I wanted to lash out at the male, but my hands felt like they were pinned down with iron shackles. 'Help…'

Suddenly he withdrew, his attention directed at the stairs, a look of menace formed on his pale face. I looked up in the same direction to see a person cloaked in the standard Akatsuki uniform; it flowed slightly in a gentle breeze.

"You're b****'s awake, Itachi. Don't let me catch her again," my attacker threatened and with a sneer, left the grounds. Itachi glide down gracefully from the stair case without any answer, walking up to me and towering over me with ease.

"Follow…" he stated, simple and to the point. His word echoed off the walls and formed a creepy chant. I don't know what it was that held his power over me, but I obediently followed him up stairs and through halls. Until finally he stopped at a door, it was plain and normal, made of cheap brown oak. It didn't reveal anything about what it hid inside. He pushed it open to reveal a large bedroom. It seemed elegant and expensive, the black covering of the bed seemed to have been made of the finest of silk, and the pillows soft and fluffed up. All the items in the room were all neatly arranged, perfection was carved strongly on every piece of furniture.

"Stay here. Take a bath if you must. Do not leave the room," he ordered, and opened the door once more "Sleep, it is night time," I watched awe struck at his posture as he left, every move was like a deadly tiger prowling on its territory. Silently I wondered what he set off to do, but put it to one side of my mind.

I didn't know what to do; my mind was a sea of blank. I was in an illusional state at his single statement. I felt a slight motion of panic in my mind. I had lived by strict and inflexible timelines. Every moment was carefully planned for minimum wastage of time; in no space would I have this 'free time'. Never, ever had I been dilly dallying or had I ever though about it.

I took a breath at this new found taste of 'freedom'. In the end I decide to go for a bath, and slipped into the claw footed white bath tub. The soapy bubbles clung to my wet skin as I lathered my hair with shampoo. I brushed my hair absentmindedly, while running thoughts through my head. This place didn't show any sign of time passing, it was like it was exempt (Dunno if this is correct word) from the heavy rule that burdened all creatures. It was beyond control, yet here, always there was a constant shine of lights that didn't differ from the sun in the evening.

There was only one clock at I spotted as I trod out from the bathroom; it was neatly positioned next to the bed. It was a simple analog clock with graceful and fragile hands that ticked insistently. Black in color, white hands and carefully placed numbers. I slipped into the strange and unfamiliar bed reluctantly, feeling the satin like sheets caress my skin. The lights suddenly faded to a soft black, and I thought I saw someone close the door.

When I woke up, the light was back on once more, lighting up the room. Itachi walked into the room without much of a knock and strode to the wardrobe to pull out a set of fresh clothes. I watched as he exited, gave a look and me and motioned me to follow. I swiftly flicked off the sheet and roughly neatened the bed before going after the man.

The journey was in silence as I tried to soak up everything I could see, to memorize it and burn it into my mind. That was until I nearly bumped into something; Itachi reached out and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Hidan…" Itachi muttered softly.

"Itachi, walking your b****?" he teased, letting the words roll off his tongue. But Itachi made no notice of this crude comment and walked off, pushing me forward.

"Why do you treat the s*** so well? She's a hostage for Jashin's f***ing sake!" was the distant cry, but Itachi made no look behind, and with his hand he made sure I didn't too "She's not some dignified guest!"

"A dead and mauled hostage is no use to me or the Akatsuki. She must be alive, and do not let me catch you with her… or else," Itachi warned as we trotted down the stairs. I looked back in his eye, they held no emotion. His face didn't show any promise either as we approached a metal door with many locks of different kinds. Some were patterned with strange symbols and picture, while others look like your ordinary lock with the key hole and orchard yellow in color.

He unlocked them with a gentle flick of his wrist. Those locks seem to move like a ball in a maze, until all of them withdrew their burdened arms and the door swung open with a slight creak. Itachi entered, and I had the curiosity to look inside but made no attempt in following. Obviously the locks were so no one would go in if they weren't supposed to.

"If you are hungry, the kitchen's to the right," he said, and closed the door. I was again left in confusion as I sat there. Many different people passed me. There was a hunched over man followed by a younger male with bright yellow hair. Then there was Hidan who strolled in, he didn't talk to me, only a slight sneer as the door slammed.

I sat in the corner idly, I didn't go find food, but sat there, waiting for Itachi. I wasn't sure how much time ticked away, but it was like I could hear this incessant explosions and shaking vibrations in the distance. The sound was muffled by the wall but I could still sense it loud and clear. I wanted to use my eyes and peer into those thick walls that held so many things inside. Those brown ordinary walls that proved to be more then they seemed, the locks supported my hypothesis. I thought better of that though; I would surely be punished by the Akatsuki.

The door swung open, and I turned my head so I could catch a glimpse of what was inside. It looked like a hall of some kind, I wasn't sure but I thought I saw windows. Light streamed in through those arch shaped panes of glass, decorated and distorted by the leafy patterns made of a gold metal. There were no candles there, and despite the light, the hall was still a pool of mysterious black. It seemed to go on forever, without end and without start. Much like time, a rhetorical question of when it starts, when it ends. Whether it will continue long past the decay of the last piece of dead flesh and erosion of the features of land. So long they can not be recognized. And the planet stands like a bare ball with likeness to those beside it. Will it continue rotating? Will it change course? Will the sun be made to orbit another bigger piece of space junk and become a moon? Will the planets in this system be called meteoroids (Meteor, Meteorites, Meteoroid-I can't remember from science last year, just pick one and think of orbiting stuff) by the ones who rediscover this lost hope? All these questions have no real answer, because no one will be there to answer them. (Sorry for rambling on)

"Hey, who are you, un?" someone asked, I looked into his bluish eye; the other was covered by yellow hair which was tied in a high ponytail. He looked young, but not as young as Itachi. (Dunno if he's younger, but I can't be bothered searching it up. If you can tell me and I'll correct it)

"Hyuuga Kuina," I replied, dully. I examined the male, who didn't button up the cloak to enclose his body, but showed a slight bit of his chest which was clothed in a net like material.

"So you must be that ANBU Itachi met," he mumbled before heading left into another room. Others exited from the hall of mystery, Kisame, Hidan, some people I couldn't recognize and lastly Itachi.

I stood up, feeling the pressure of being in his presence. It was like I was in the manor and had to be in full alert mode. Yet it also felt like when I was with Hinata, free to do things I wouldn't regularly do, and have fun with the child.

AN-Sorry, I didn't update frequently. I've been busy writing other things, I've started too many stories and it's difficult to write. Especially when you only have 2 hours on the computer and 30-45 minutes goes to researching for a project… Don't worry, I don't give up on stories, I'll finish them, someday…


	4. Figurines

We had lunch at a big table, but then most people disappeared around corners and bends of the lair. Itachi stopped at an unfamiliar room made of a lighter, pine like door.

"Deidara, can you supervise the kunoichi," he mumbled to the door.

"Why? I'm busy, un" the person answered; when he opened the door I could see it was the yellowed hair person. So he was called Deidara. When I saw the background, I was astounded. It was filled with clay and sculpted things. There were pictures and plans of animals scattered on the ground. Some were smudged with the whitish substance.

"Hidan…" Itachi replied, but before he finished Deidara gave a satisfied nod.

"So it's him. You afraid he's gonna get to her?"

"So you will?"

"Okay, for how long, un?"

"Two hours,"

So I entered Deidara's room, I glanced back at Itachi who left without another word. Deidara sat on a chair, it was a dark blue, the color of the ocean but bits of white were dug into the cloth. They were little smudges like the froth on the tides in the vast ocean. He was molding something but pushed it to one side.

"Hey watch this," he grinned, grabbing a new piece of clay with his palms. He showed it to me, and I had an instinct to shrink away. But I didn't, the hours upon hours of train had overcome that natural instinct. It had taught me to stand brave in the distorted and mutant face of fear, to not wither and cower from the smell of death and its minions. But maybe it has also made me a monster of nature. We ninja's have lost the gift of given to us through creation; we have pushed them to one side for a price.

Deidara had 'mouths' on his palm, they weren't exactly gruesome but the sharp teeth could be called scary to ordinary people. Those mouths bit into the clay, munched and chewed on the things. Swishing it around then chewing on it. I watched in interest, and in curiosity. Finally it was spit out, and in his palm was a delicately crafted bird. There were great details in the feathers, the head and the sharp claws and talons of the miracle. Deidara brought his fingers to his lips in a hand sign. His whispered a gentle syllable and in a small poof of smoke, the bird became slightly bigger.

In my astonishment it started flying. It moved, soared around like a miniature figure of the real animal as I widened my eyes in shock. Then suddenly, it exploded. Right in front of my eyes, it imploded in a small mushroom like cloud.

"The best part is when it explodes," he smiled "Art is a bang!"

I let out a smile at his opinion of art. Mine was different but I respected his view. Deidara handed me a piece of clay, and told me to mould something. I was hesitant at this expression of creativity, but soon started to enjoy it. It was… fun. In his point of view, it was free to express anything without being criticized. It was all art. Suddenly, strangely I didn't feel so isolated here in the lair. These people seemed to respect each other, even as missing ninjas. They weren't like those people described in the books-mass murderers with no emotion. Cold blooded killers, inhumane…

I found two hours had quickly passed in the presence of Deidara. Itachi arrived when was putting the finishing touches on my snake with a toothpick. I couldn't do it as quickly as Deidara, but it didn't look too bad.

"See you Itachi, wouldn't mind if Hidan was out and about in the building. I'll supervise her!" Deidara smiled from behind. (Yes, I know it's very OOC, but had to have her make a friend. I didn't think I wanted to chose Tobi, so sorry. But I might make a fan fic on him, maybe!) I looked back at the male, grinned as I followed Itachi.

"Wait!" the familiar voice called from behind, we turned as he hurried from the room. "Catch!"

I leapt forward and caught the little pieces of art. One was the snake I had spent hours laboring away, and the other was a small falcon like bird, free as it soared in the sky.

"It's a present, un!" he cried.

"Thanks…" I replied, a little uncertain of the gift.

"Be free to express your emotions, or you're gonna end up really screwed! It's not good to bottle up your feelings, coz they'll come out as a blast and that ain't a good bang, un!"

I nodded with the best smile I could muster, thanked him for the advice, and then scampered after the Uchiha.

"When will I be released?"

"Tomorrow morning if everything goes according to plan?"

"And if it doesn't?"

"You ask too many questions. The more you know, the quicker you die here,"

"I'm sorry," I replied quietly, "I didn't mean to,"

"You are forgiven," he spoke and we turned a corner sharply.

"Itachi, Leader-sama wants to speak with you!" somebody shouted from behind. I turned and saw the blue skinned shark man with the saw like teeth. I sighed, how could he smile? Has he killed so many that he has forgotten the victims of his sword, my team mates?

"Stay here," Itachi ordered, opened a door at the end of the hall and entered with his back slightly bowed.

"I really don't see what the f*** Itachi saw in a b**** like you, you're not special in any worthy way," Hidan snarled behind me, like a predator. "You're not that pretty and you sure ain't f***ing strong. Think you're so good with those eyes of yours, as arrogant as that son of a b**** himself,"

"Listen, leave me alone,"

"Oh, this cat's got claws, I'm so f***ing scared!" he joked, sarcastically trembling.

"Just hurry up and leave before Itachi finds you here,"

"Listen b****, threatening me with him isn't gonna work, you're gonna have to try harder than that,"

"I wasn't threatening you, I was just warning you of the out comes,"

"Funny you-, gotta go. See you around you s***!" he called as he disappeared round a bend.

"I'm leaving tomorrow, so, so long, hope I don't see you again!" I yelled, waving a hand although he would never see.

"Who are you talking to?" Itachi questioned solemnly as the door creaked open.

"Nothing," I replied with a muffled laugh.

I couldn't get to sleep that night, remembering I would be leaving this place at dawn. It wasn't really gladness, or thankfulness. I felt that I would miss this place, in a strange way. Sure it wasn't as safe of as elegant as the Hyuuga manor, but it was still nice, in its own way. It had its own little charm to it, although it was dangerous, and most of the people could kill you in a second. They weren't that bad. They had feelings, they had likes, dislikes and most respected your view. The Akatsuki were reasonable people.

AN-Yes, I think my writing style has changed over stories and chapters, but when you try to write 3 stories and find freaking raw scenes for a tribute (Hidan ofcourse) you get frustrated. Oh, but I'm writing an angst on called Black Rose's (Itachi), keep an eye out for that! Beware, it if all angst, so if you don't like sad soppy endings with death, don't read! Sigh, I'm never gonna finish everything I've started this year…

P.S-I'm hooked on Prince of Tennis, not a bad Sport Anime. Thinking of writing a Tezuka one, and boy it gonna be long. Wish me luck! I'll try update once more in holidays!


	5. Arriving, Leaving

I couldn't get to sleep that night, remembering I would be leaving this place at dawn. It wasn't really gladness, or thankfulness. I felt that I would miss this place, in a strange way. Sure it wasn't as safe of as elegant as the Hyuuga manor, but it was still nice, in its own way. It had its own little charm to it, although it was dangerous, and most of the people could kill you in a second. They weren't that bad. They had feelings, they had likes, dislikes and most respected your view. The Akatsuki were reasonable people.

"Kuina, are you awake?" Itachi mumbled as he knocked the door "We must leave"

"Yeah, I am," I replied quickly, slipped on my clothes, grabbed the two little figurines and opened the door.

"Put this cloak on," he stated, and handed me the Akatsuki uniform "It's for your best, things can get out of hands,"

I nodded, slipped on the black and red cloak and followed him. The lights were tuned to a dim shade and the furniture cast blurry shadows on the ground, distorted imaginations for another day. They looked like monsters from a distant galaxy, invading to take over this world. Candles became the glaring eyes, followed you around the place, waiting. As they flickered, the shadows seemed to move, inch forwards as much as they dared. But when you flick around, everything is in a peaceful stillness, silent and unmoving.

"Close your eyes,"

"Why?" I questioned suspiciously, then I remembered his strict rule with questions.

"We can't have you running back with reinforcements, it's better you don't know how to get in. Don't force me,"

"But I wouldn't-" I was startled and cut off abruptly as his hand clamped over my searching eyes. I wanted to ease on, and tell him I had Byakugan, but he'd probably be aware if I activated it, then I would be in a very bad situation.

We turned left, then right then I lost all means of directions, I think we were heading north, but I had a feeling I was wrong. But the world was so much more in the darkness. Sure there were no colors, no sights to see but there were others. I could hear the muffled sound of our feet as we jogged on soft grass. By feeling it was pretty deep. I heard the breaths of Itachi as he directed me with his other hand on my shoulder. They were deep, soft and almost silent in this world of darkness.

"Itachi-" I spoke up, trying his name on my tongue, but before I could say anything else he cut me off, light came to me and a kunai was dangerously close to my jugular vein.

"Don't move, or she dies," he purred, the velvet smooth voice heightened with the sprinkle of power and danger. It felt different to have him change to this side, I wasn't use to it, even if I only knew him for a few days max. But it felt like I knew him from some where else, only that I could bring my mind to it.

I could only watch as he forced me to approach the crowd of people, many who were accomplices in ANBU. I bit the bottom of my lips as each step brought me closer to the destination.

"Hand it over, now," Itachi growled "Hurry,"

"You give her over first,"

"No,"

"Fine, here," a stranger if Konoha exclaimed, threw the scroll into the air. Itachi swiftly gave me a push towards the group, leapt up into the sky and caught it perfectly in his hand. He left in a flash, without a word. Mission Accomplished, but what about me?

The escort back to Konoha was practically silent. The atmosphere was heavy and direly in need to lighten up. Eyes that kept staring into the distance, not once sway back to look at another. I felt like a prisoner being escorted back to be sentenced to death, only this was worse. I looked around, the gloom on everyone's faces were reflected in every corner. It made a sphere around me so everything was drenched in the darkness of everyone's hearts. Although the journey was hard to bear, I still hoped that it wouldn't end, not just yet. Because that meant facing the whole of the village, and entering the towering walls. And facing father…

No matter how much I willed, what is destined to happen never fails to arrive. The great circle of protection rose from the shrubbery of the path. We were… home? It wasn't the sort of welcoming party I wanted from before. The people and ninja gathering around had a depressed look. Only Matoka held a smile, although slightly lugubrious.

He walked up to me and gave me a gentle hug "Welcome back,"

I only smiled in response, and it was half hearted. I quickly excused myself to go and tell father of my return. Mumbles of agreement came, about how thankful he'd be to finally have his daughter back. Some part of me knew, that was far from the truth.

As soon as I slid open the thin doors and closed them I fell onto my knees, head down so my hair made a veil. "I'm sorry, I did not mean it. I shall never fail you again. Please forgive me-"

"Forgive you?! You have disgraced our name as Hyuugas. You failed your mission, you FAILED!" father snarled as he threw down his paper "Have you not learnt of your status of their heiress? And to think I held you so high… Had such hopes for you"

"I won't do it next time-"

"There's a next time?!"

"No, no. I will from never fail,"

The first lash landed on my arm. The sudden thud of the newspaper when it contacted with my skin. My muffled cry as I clenched my teeth together, waited for the stinging sensation to pass while awaiting another. A kick in my thigh as I braced myself on the wall. His hand roughly grabbed my wrist and shook it. "Answer me, will you ever fail again?!"

I shook my head furiously as I inhaled deeply.

"Speak!"

The door suddenly slammed open as Hinata came running to me. She threw her little body on me, holding me closely as she mumbled words through sobs "Don't hurt onee-sama, please,"

He sighed dropped my bruised wrist "I just hope Hinata isn't affected by you,"

We cuddled together as he left, but I couldn't blame him. Since mother died he changed too. His temper became shorter, he was more expectant of us, and the time we spent as a family became shorter and shorter. Now all the time I saw him were simply mission related. As I cradled the crying girl while whispering reassuring words, I guess I started taking the place of mother in her heart. I was the one to reject solo missions and pick her up from school. Pushing missions on Matoka without father finding out to train Hinata and spend extra time with her.

I lead her back to her bed room and wiped her face with a tissue, convinced her to stop crying before leaving. I stayed out all day, wandering from small rivers to perching on roof tops to watch the children playing on swings. I felt so strange; I was suppose to be home, back to my fellow ANBU. But my heart remained in the Akatsuki. What was Itachi doing? Where was Deidara? Even Hidan, was he still… him?

I didn't know why, but I seem to miss being with the criminals even though I only knew them for a minimal time. There was nothing to really hang on to here, except Hinata… But just as father said, would I affect her too much? Was being here with her only hurting her, and cutting her future? I did not know. I shook my head and trotted back to the manor whistle the question still troubled my mind.

The stars were out by the time I arrived. The moon shone an eerie color as I opened the door to Hinata's bedroom. I watched the little body move up and down with every breath. Saw the gentle flickers in her eyes. I brushed a strand of untamed hair from her round face before turning away. I started the note with a simple pen. As I wrote I wondered if it would be easier to just scrunch it up and burn it. Maybe that would be much easier than facing the cold hard truth. I wasn't sure, if all I was writing was true, but it might help ease the pain for some. That was all that mattered right now.

_To Father_

_Goodbye. I am unworthy to be a Hyuuga member, and even more unworthy to be the heiress of the clan. I do not deserve the name, I am a failure. I apologize for taking up so much of your time, and hope. I will have probably been gone when you find this; please do not look for me. Take care of Hinata and bring her up like you did for me. Careful, she is fragile. I have taught her some skills already, you should continue with it. I will end my life myself. I should have had the thoughts I did; I shouldn't have wavered in resolution. Please do not tell Hinata this, she will be sad._

_Yours sincerely, Kuina_

_To Hinata_

_Goodbye. I have gone to a far, far place. Don't worry for me. Remember to train hard, everyday. I'm sure Father will spend more time with you now. Goodbye once more and take care. Follow your true path!_

_Kuina_

I grinned as I took off my favorite hair pin, the one of the golden lily, rolled up the note and pierced it before sliding it into her hands. I placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before turning away. I couldn't help but turn back for the last time for a glance before sprinting to father's door and sticking the note to the door with nimble fingers. I turned my back on the building, and doing so betrayed the whole village. I did not know what came over me.

I did have the thought of death at this point. As I walked up to the lake, I felt the wind blow with bone chilling might, and the trees rustle with their bare arms. The water was at the point of freezing as I walked into it. The reeds at the sides were drooping down, dipping their heads down like they were drinking. It was hard to say whether it was late, or early. No matter, the stars were still watching with the moon and the sun was no where to be seen.

One more step, one more inch of water crept up my body. From the ankles to the knees. One step at a time that lead me closer to the bottom of the lake. I tripped a bit; my foot lost its place from the sloping ground and into a trench. I tensed as the water embraced me in a cold death like hug. It wrapped its arms around me and squeezed the last bits of air from my body. I felt myself drifting, far, far away. Maybe I was floating, or sinking. Everything seemed blurry. I thought I saw bits of algae and rocks as my world dimmed. Back suddenly strong arms hoisted me up, pushed me to the surface as I choked. They pulled me from the water and back onto the solid land. I felt them compress my chest as I coughed up more of the liquid. As the wind blew once more my body froze, every bit of my skin shivered. "So-o, c-cold…"

It was the same arms that held me. The person was warm although drenched with water.


	6. Let Me Die

"Where am I?" I muttered weakly. The room was darkly lit with only a few candles. I was in a soft plump bed in the middle of the room. It was familiar, I've been here…

"You're awake?" Itachi commented from a red chair whilst placing a book down.

"The Akatsuki, how?"

"You were on the verge of dying, I saved you,"

I sat up abruptly "Why, WHY?! You should have let me die!"

"No," Itachi replied calmly.

"What have I done," I sighed "I've abandoned my village, my title and now I'm faking my death? You should not have saved me; you are only killing me by prolonging my life,"

"No, I am not,"

"Why?"

Itachi moved to sit on the far edge of the bed "I have gone through what you have,"

"Doesn't that give you more reason so I do not have to suffer the pain that you understand?" I reasoned.

"I have vowed never to let my sister's tragedy retell itself again in history,"

His words caught my attention "What happened to her?"

"She committed suicide, hanged herself due to too much pressure," Itachi replied, no emotion showed in his voice. He spoke of it like a fact written in a text book, something he couldn't relate to at all. It was all etched into the past, something that couldn't be erased and re-written to fit to the composer's liking. Time was the composer, and it refused to bow down to a minute force of guilt. The only thing to do was prevent time from writing it's story again of the board of truth.

"I'm sorry, really. But could you leave for a while?" I told him, turning to face a new direction. He made no reply, but I knew from the soft shuffle of feet and the close of a door I was alone.

I buried my head into the soft crevices of the blanket and let my tears drop down. They muffled my sobs as I broke down, I felt like I was beyond repair. I was starting to regret more than ever, why did I leave? Wasn't I happy there? I had friends, my team mates, my family, people that needed me more than ever. Yet, I… How?

"Kuina, I understand how you feel. It will be over soon, do not bury yourself in self pity," Itachi mused from a creak in the door. But I just threw a pillow at him and tried my best to sleep. I was no longer guaranteed safety in this place. I had no value to be used like when I was a hostage. Obviously if I wanted to survive, I had to earn it.

I wasn't sure how long I cramped myself in the room. I didn't go out; it was like I was steadily developing a phobia. I clung to the dark for protection, to hide myself. To pretend I had died. The door suddenly swung open, and I instinctively shielded my eyes from the ray of light. Clean clothes were thrown at me gently and an ordering voice commanded me to change into quickly as the door shut. I obeyed although I did it in a slow pattern like I wasn't fully awake. Each movement took much energy, as I rose from the bed and opened the door. Awaiting me was the infamous Uchiha. He grabbed my wrist as we half sprinted, half jogged. Mainly it was me who lagged behind as we ran.

"Where are we going?" I asked while looking around. The place was dark and it was probably night.

"To find something to cure you,"  
"Cure me of what?" I questioned once more, but no answer. We reached the well bolted door of mystery. Itachi locked it easily and this time I was lead inside. It slammed shut as soon as we walked in. It was very dark, very gloomy as we stood there. Echoes bounced off the narrow walls as we walked in darkness. The sound of our feet was so obvious, and then suddenly a snapping sound brought the candles around us to a flicker. The surround was lit up and I could see windows to the natural world. Itachi jumped up, pulling me up with him. We were standing on the tiny ledge of wood of it, overlooking the horizon.

Itachi took the jump, I didn't notice the height we were at until it was too late. We were on a cliff, but now we were falling at a high speed to an invisible bottom. The wind tore at my hair and ran past my skin. It wanted to stop the fall but gravity was too much for it, we kept falling. The adrenaline rushed through my blood like dye in water. It invaded my bloodstreams, my heart pumped faster. I was riding the thrill, something I had forgotten for so long. The feeling of excitement, anxiety. Everything in the world. My ears pounded but a smile lit my face.

The earth drew closer and closer, but Itachi kept that solemn face, pushing off the steep ledge that lead to us shooting off over the tops of the forest. I felt like I was on the top of the world, that I could hold it in my hands. We were traveling at an impossible speed, yet every part of this was real, it was true. The feeling was indescribable.

We soared over the whole forest, and landed silently in the lake. Our chakra was instantly directed to our feet due to pure instinct, but it wasn't needed. The lake had frozen over. The ice was a blurry blue white, it was slightly opaque, the cracks had cut our vision but didn't hide the prominent bags under my eyes. It was hard for me to stand up on the slippery substance, but Itachi had no problems. We stood silent on the reflective sheet of ice; the coldness flickered against our skin. Itachi still sent our waves of warmth, even as the lingering form where his hand use to be on my wrist.

The moon shone in its distorted shape, somewhere between 3/4s and a full moon. It was like a badly drawn circle, something Hinata might have done. It brought my high soaring emotions to a sharp plunge. Yes, I abandoned my village. Yes, I was a betrayer. Yes, I was wrong in every single way. Yes, I was Konoha's enemy; or should I put it that Konoha was my enemy? I did not matter, and I couldn't hide the noticeable frown on my face.

"What is wrong?" Itachi asked, as we still stood on the ice. "Why are you frowning?"

I shook my head, feeling his hawk like eyes on me "It's nothing,"

His glare did not give up; it pried into my heart for the needed answers. "There is something wrong, do you miss Konoha?"

"No," I lied, knowing that he would see through me, just like a piece of glass. I sneezed, the coldness finally breaking through my clothes and gathering at my skin. We moved to sit on the banks, and silently gaze at the brilliant lights of the sky. The stars, they were just like the view from Konoha. Maybe, just maybe, someone else was sitting there, and gazing up, pondering thoughts. Hinata, what are you doing now?...

It was a rhythmically pattern of slow ups and downs. Like a metronome I felt myself moving, the breeze in my face. But there was also the consistent movement of breathing, shallow, and silent. I opened my eyes; saw the rushing background the dawning sky that was a mix of pinks and yellows, delicately painted on. Still, it didn't stray my attention of the black hair that frequently brush my face. It had its own unique smell, unidentifiable yet so familiar. I wasn't sure what to do, I didn't wasn't to move and tell him I was awake, but staying silent in such an awkward condition was unfavorable.

He spoke the first line, shattering the atmosphere "You're awake. I did not wish to wake you," Itachi promptly descended onto the grass that was dusted with dew that had yet evaporated in the morning sun. The silence was back as we walked, our shoes becoming damp as the glorious sun shone down on our backs.

It didn't take long for us to arrive back to the lair, we took the formal entrance, avoiding the steep cliff. As we walked in, suspicious eyes caught our every movement, analyzed us like intriguing objects.

"Itachi, you're back," the man who was abundant with stitches commented, his name I had recently learnt-Kakuzu.

Hidan turned from his seat on the couch "And to think you died along with your little b****, Itachi"

"Yes, and hello to you too," I greeted coldly from behind Itachi, I was afraid that Hidan would leap out too.

"Well at least you're getting some humor into you," Hidan smirked.

I still slept in Itachi's lavishly varnished room, and I presumed he still slept on a couch. The day seemed to start the same. Itachi came in, announced it was morning and the strange lights flickered on to the 'morning' setting. I met more of the people though, there was Sasori, a puppet master and Zetsu, who I was still suspicious of. He was strange, one side white, one side black and a venus flytrap look.

"Kuina, we have to go train, un," Deidara commented, and gestured to the locked door. "You be careful of Hidan. Feel free to kick him if he annoys you,"

I give him a smile and nod, although I wasn't sure I'd be up to it. Hidan must be pretty strong to be in the Akatsuki, right? Most of the members walked in, and left the lair in a quiet condition.

"Oh, where oh where is Itachi to protect you," Hidan sneered from behind. I flicked my head back and stared into his eyes. I jumped back, into a defensive stance, but Hidan just shrugged and walked on. "I've got better things to do that play with you,"


	7. Endless Missions

"Hey, where you bored while we were away?" Deidara smiled, being to first to exit. I shook my head, and went after Deidara as he ushered me into the living room; taking out a bag full of pale yellow clay. I smiled, finding that my grins were more frequent and true in the company of these carefree personalities. Yes, even around Hidan who wouldn't care if you broke a tradition, just as long as it didn't have something to do with Jashin. Yes, he was a feverish, and loyal subject to his god, more that than healthy.

I heard the pitter patter of steps early in the morning, and opened the door. Everyone was up, even Kakuzu, who preferred to wake up in the afternoon, and went straight to bounty hunting.

"Deidara, what's happening?"

"Huh? It's a meeting, we're gonna be assigned some mission, un. Won't be long," he replied, and hurried on to catch up with his partner.

I did take quite long, or maybe that's just when you're waiting. I just leaned absent mindedly on the sturdy banister, watching for the moment to door opened. I must have not been paying attention, as Deidara tapped me lightly on the shoulder. "What cha doing?"

"Nothing, I replied, arching to look for Itachi, one of the last to leave. "What did you talk about?"

"That's a secret, but I do have to go on a mission. Hidan too, so don't you worry,"

"And Itachi?"

"Strangely he doesn't, weird huh, un?"

I couldn't exactly say so, as I never knew his schedule. Sometimes he was free, sometimes he was busy. Though he spent an awful amount of time behind the mysterious door.

And so, they left. It was a miracle for Hidan, but not so much as for me. He didn't leave like Deidara had said, and i didn't have a clue how he did that.

"Oh, no one to play with, eh?" he teased, every time he walked past me and into the door, which I only saw minute parts of. And every time, he returned, with bloody clothes that were almost rags. I never dared to question him, a habit I had developed, and it wasn't a good habit. I felt like I was loosing myself sometimes. And it was those times where Itachi would come up to me, and say 'no'. I couldn't go back, and I shouldn't go back. In times of stress, he'd be there. He must have really been sad for his sister, he just shows it differently. Itachi wasn't a person to cling to the past, and weep. He was a person to prevent the tragedies from happening again. It was his way of guilt, of regret.

The week passed slow, but promisingly, the return of them made me smile thankfully. They had completed their mission, survived for another time.

"Finally back!" Deidara sighed "But I heard we have another meeting tomorrow,"

I widened my eyes in surprise "Do you have missions this often?"

"Yeah, I'm not usually in defense, only when Itachi and Zetsu are away,"

I nodded, trying to take this information in.

The next morning, I found that Deidara was right. When I woke up into the dim lair, they were all absent. I found my way to the room, and sat idly on the hard stairs. Waiting, it was something I was use to. I had been trained to be patient, to wait like a tiger for the prey to come closer. To await the perfect timing to leap, attack with speed. After all, what would a ninja be without patience?

The world answered my questions deftly, well Hidan did "Finally f***ing over. How many of these meeting do we have to f***ing hold?!"

Itachi brought me to the side with a motion of his long fingers "I'm on a mission. I will not be able to take you to see the outside for a while,"

"It's ok,"

His monotonous face disagreed, ever so slightly "Tonight, I'll find you,"

I guess I was anxious, excited about the trip. I missed the chilly wind, the fantastic scenery that had eluded me for so long. I wanted to see different sights, different views. The highlight of every place. It was a stupid wish, I knew, but I continued. Since I came to this place, my old ideologies were getting worn down, weathered, and eroded. Just like how the Earth recycled itself, allowing room for newer things. How revolutions came through successfully.

"Let's go," Itachi muttered as we trudged out of the dark lair. I didn't know where we where going, but I was assured that it would be great. Itachi, I felt that I trusted him, and his sense. Maybe it was pity, pity that no one saved his sister. The feeling that he was there to lead me away from that forsaken past. To lead me to a new time where I could be myself.

The journey was longer than last time, but I treasured every second outside. I loved to see the nesting birds, the litter of leaves as trees shed their green. Soon, only bare branches would be seen. That, and the mass of orange, red and yellow. Fallen leaves that would crinkle under any step, and fly in any gust of wind.

"We are here," Itachi announced, and our feet halted quickly. I smiled, jogging forward, yet not willing to disturb the lasting bed of flowers. I was surprised to see so many different colors, even through it was autumn, and soon winter would take over. I carefully placed my steps, tracing my fingers delicately over petals of red and pink. Itachi didn't seemed to want to take part of this, and sat solemnly on a thick branch of a tree.

I walked to the middle, wishing had a sketch pad, to keep this image with me forever. The only way was to lock it in my mind, and that was what I tried to do. I sat down in a small un-inhabited place, and only then noticed how large the wild garden was. It extended for ages, a rainbow of colors. It was in these time, I could temporarily forget my worries, my sadness and lugubrious smiles that weren't smiles. I could smile, laugh, until the though of Hinata, locked in that prison came to mind. I stopped, guilty.

"What is wrong?" he asked, not looking up.

"It's my family," I replied, but he wouldn't have any other reaction. It was a simple question, and it was a simple question. He shouldn't push on. I was right, and soon Itachi stated it was time to leave. I obeyed without question. Itachi was always on time, and he obviously held the same rule for missions.

"Go in by yourself. Goodbye," Itachi muttered. Before I could reply, he had already disappeared in a rush of the night wind. "Goodbye,"

"Kuina, come with me," a strange voice demanded. I looked up to see a shadow like creature with ringed eyes standing by the stairs. There was a commanding feeling, that he would be obeyed by anyone. The power he held rushed around me. He was never ignored, not by anyone, or anything; and I didn't plan on being the one to break that rule.

"Yes…" I stuttered. I was surprise when I once again entered the door, but Leader-sama, as he introduced himself was very serious. His hegemony definitely well reflected this place.

"I have considered, and found it would be interesting to have a Hyuuga within the ranks. I shall train you for a few days, until the others return. You will become an Akatsuki,"

From his words, I could sense that he was determined, and 'no' would be a bad answer to give. Better not disobey him if I wanted to live through these nights.

Endless where the days in the cold room we entered. I remember the multiple doors, all closed and sturdy looking. At the end of the narrow hallway, a huge door was left half open. I could see that it didn't look too different from the main areas; dusty and hollow. But if you looked closely, old traces of blood where to be seen lingering on the wall. Inside the room he chose, it was empty; a perfect training ground. Kunai were left embedded into the hard walls, signs of fire and earth styled jutsus littered the grounds.

I was panting, on the verge of keeling over in exhaustion. The Leader was still calm, stoic and logical. Beads of sweat clung to my brow, I had no idea how long it had been. Maybe an hour, maybe a week. The room was lit by eerie candles that although gave light, could not replace the natural light and hints of passing time


	8. His Type of Care

"We are finished. Go wash up, the others have arrived. You will be assigned a mission shortly," Leader ordered. I did exactly what he said although wondering how he knew. The feeling of warm water was a welcoming feeling, that and the absence of the commanding atmosphere. Itachi greeted me with a slight nod. His partner followed after him. Kisame's cloak was slashed here and there, and a ragged description would be given to his hair. Even though the mission looked tough, Itachi was still the model of elegant perfection. Not a strand of hair out of place, not a scratch on his body.

"Leader told me to give this to you," Itachi stated, handing me a package wrapped loosely in string "We have a meeting soon. I'll come get you,"

Itachi never failed any of his words. He urged me along, but when we arrived we were one of the first.

"We hold this meeting, to signal that we have a new person in our group. Hyuuga Kuina," the Leader commented. Eyes looked over in my direction, none of real interest. Other than Hidan who smirked, amused.

"The test we hold, is to pair the recruit up with an experienced member, and send them on a mission," a blue haired girl seated next to Leader explained monotonously. She had a paper flower in her hair, and heavy eye shadow that made she look like she hadn't slept in ages.

Leader continued perfectly "Since Kisame is in need of rest, Itachi, you will leave with her, tomorrow,"

Everyone rose from their carved stone seats of marble. I quickly did the same, hopefully blending in with the group. But Leader's eyes were as sharp as a hawk, probably better, and he glared at me. We left, and I edged into the middle, desperate to escape this staring contest.  
"Hey," Hidan muttered tapping my shoulder "Welcome of the f***ed up world. Thank Jashin you aren't paired up with a nut case of a bounty hunter,"

Itachi woke me up, but I couldn't really sleep anyways. My bag was packed, traveling light of course. I shrugged on the cloak, feeling the high collar scratch at my cheek, only revealing white eyes. Eyes that will reveal me as a traitor, just like Itachi's Sharingan. A warning of a pained death, filled with gloomy clouds.

Itachi stood silent at the door to his own room. Leader had promised my own when I returned; I was sure he was implying 'if' I returned. Itachi pulled the wide cane hat over his head, the bell jingled in the dawn day. He put the other hat on my head gently, allowing me to adjust it before leaving. Seeing out of it was actually quite difficult, the bell swung close of my face, and the white strips of cloth brushed at my face, and blocked my vision.

I guess it was better when the wind from our speed whipped them away. Itachi didn't utter a word, and I felt it was up to me to relieve this tension. "Where are we going?"

"The Hidden Sand. We have several spies embedded in important ranks. They have apparently discovered some information Leader wants,"

I nodded to myself, digesting this slowly whilst thinking.

"Do you know anyone there?" he questioned softly.

"No,"

Itachi looked back, lifting the hat up so his eyes could be seen "That is good. It would be best if we could get there, and leave as swiftly as possible,"

"But what if someone recognizes me?"

"You kill them. If one sees you, you kill one. If a dozen see you, you kill a dozen,"

Those words were so cold, so empty; it perfectly reflected his inner melancholy. They could easily be described as heartless, inhumane; but that was part of what made Itachi, Itachi. If you looked from a different perspective you could see kindness. Certainly, not many people saw that way, or could even contemplate that idea. It definitely wasn't because I was from the Hyuuga clan, where people had the ability to see from different points, but couldn't understand the heart. But, maybe it was because of them, my ex-family, that I saw things differently. After having the same order, teachings drilled into me continuously for almost 18 years. It helped contrast with the life I never had, never heard about, never care about, until now. It was so different, and so desirable. Those words uttered by the infamous Itachi could be his way of caring. It was hidden under all those stereotypes of the cold, evil, almost genocide killer. It could be interpreted as concern, worry about someone's life. A warning to that person, their safety. Maybe it wasn't for me. Maybe he thought of me as a vessel where he could sense the presence of his sister. Maybe, he just pitied me, being rejected and neglected by my family and all. But, I thought of him as someone more than that. It was ironic really. How my enemy became my savior, an accomplice, and now bordered the edge of a 'friend'.

The trip was short from our par on par stamina. We barely stopped, only to rest at the boundaries of the Sand. We needed to be at 100%, just in case. No, I shouldn't think so gloomy, unlucky thoughts. Just focus, keep behind Itachi, and it'll be fine. It's not like we're on an assassination. That job was horrible. I've never thought that, before it was just a mission, but now… I didn't like the feeling of the last breath of my victim beneath me, ordered to die. I didn't like their eyes that bore into your soul. It was speaking, say 'I want to live', 'I don't want to die'. It was like choking a new born baby… Not that I ever had, but watching one die in the hospitable was enough to give you the feeling.

Itachi stood up "Let's go,"

It was instinct, and I shot straight up. "Yes,"

It was night in the Hidden Sand, and the yellow sand had rapidly cooled. I had rarely been here, and I never enjoyed it. The scorching sun and the freezing winter like nights, even if it was the middle of summer, and was currently in a heat wave; okay, maybe not the last bit. (As you see, I was just reading another story… Sorry, you'll be able to tell these changes from sudden angst to sarcasm!) We snuck in carefully, maneuvering in the shadows of the clouds. It was perfect for a mission like this.

We didn't have to cause that much havoc breaking in. In fact, we didn't have any problems because we found a secluded spot where no guards were standing. In my observation with Byakugan, there were only very few guards in total. Itachi and I were both suspicious, after all this was a Hidden village, there was no reason for this…

"Could it because the spies use to hold that position?" I asked.

Itachi looked at me "What?"

"Maybe they lowered the protection because they were expecting us. If it is as you say. And they hold important positions in the ranks…"

He seemed to consider this idea, tossing it to and fro in his mind. He stood up nimbly "It is best to be wary. Let's go,"


	9. What I Want

We kept our senses on high alert. Both of us had a hand on a kunai, hidden behind cloaks but ready to strike. Any movement… But there was none. We were supposed to meet in a isolated building to the north. Itachi told me that it was were they interchanged information every time, and this time shouldn't be any different.

Itachi knocked on the door, and lower the hat so he couldn't be seen. He looked around, checking for anyone. But it was late, and not a person or a movement was to be seen. The night was silent, and clouds rolled in quickly. He seemed satisfied with the surrounding, and opened the old wooden door. His eyes widened not in fear, but surprise. "Get away!"

He grabbed my shoulders in a hurry, and leapt down as the building erupted in blue flames. It threw pieces of shattered glass in our direction. Itachi seemed to predict this and rolled away, his cloak grinding with the sandy ground. I found myself under him, my head buried close to his chest. I could tell he was shielding me from the last bits of debris that dropped from the sky.

He rose up quickly, pulling me up al well. You didn't need Byakugan to see it was a trick, and the ninjas had us surrounded.

"How many are there?" he whispered.

I surveyed the area carefully with my eyes strained "Two hundred?"

In the dim light I saw him tense, he seemed to be grimacing. Probably wondering how it all happened.

A loud voice echoed over the land, and we directed our eyes in that area "You are surrounded Akatsuki. It will be over…"

I shook at those sentences. Not at the words, but the speaker. I'd definitely be discovered. Gaara knew me only too well, and how could I kill him? I was in inner turmoil. I slid my hat lower, hopefully covering my face.

"I would not be so sure…" Itachi replied, and revealed glaring red eyes. Sharingan.

The ninja's immediately acted in response. They closed the already tight circle around us. Itachi didn't hesitate one bit, and in a twitch of his wrist five lay dead on the ground, a kunai embedded deeply in their throats. Suddenly everyone swarmed in, all wanting a piece of the two Akatsuki, not like they were going to succeed…

Splattered blood to the left, guts to the right. It seemed to be a festival for death. The ninja's were no problem. The trouble started when we were about half way to the gate, and a swab of sand cut off our escape. Leader-sama had told us repeatedly to keep a low profile, not that we weren't trying, but…

A large fight started, and no others interfered, maybe because they were ordered not to, or they had learnt their distance from us. I swear, Gaara was definitely better and faster with his attacks, and we all had to jump. The sand had almost instinctive defense, so it was had to get near him. Gaara, the Kazekage…

I wasn't truly paying attention, because the next thing I knew was three kunai flying straight at my throat. My eyes were wide with shock; my body was flooded with the sensation of cold. Part of me knew I didn't have enough time. And even though I had kept my hat on at all times, they'd discover my identity when they analyzed my corpse. At the last second, my legs came to, and I ducked down in an awkward manner. But I was alive. Strange though, I never thought I would once again find meaning in staying alive. Maybe it was because of Itachi, that I shouldn't let him go through pain of failure of keeping a promise.

Itachi though wasn't truly thinking about much. Gaara was currently focusing all his attention, sending two waves of sand in the form of hands, ready to crush something. Itachi made a clone, and escaped it safely. Maybe it was because a kunoichi decided to take this opportunity and 'prove' herself in front of the Kazekage. A handful of shuriken were thrown at Itachi who was facing the other direction. The only thought I had, was to save him and maybe repay my debt. Itachi had already turned around, and saw me fling myself in front carelessly. I wrapped my hands across his broad chest, bracing for the pain that would engrave itself into my memory. I tried to prepare for the cold metal that would slice itself into my body. At that point I was quickly revising my last words, because time really did slow down for a second.

The only thing I heard, was a soft groan. I felt his chest shudder and he tensed. I looked up, a trail of blood dripping down his tight lips. Only then did I see the kunoichi, only she was facing me. Blood ran down my hands, Itachi's blood. My mind worked quickly. Itachi must have spun around, 180 degrees, and took the attack for me. Once again, I was in debt… Sorry, Itachi…

My anger flared, and I no longer cared about my identity. I guess I threw it away at that point. I was no longer the heir of the Hyuugas, and I wasn't a long time ago. I was a friend of Itachi, maddened by their inhumanness, and unfairness. They were the ones who were evil, not us. They were the back stabbing bastards, not us. They will probably, be wondering from then on, why, and when I joined the Akatsuki, much like Itachi's case.

"You… shall pay!" I yelled and I threw my hat aside, which blocked the vision of the girl. It was one of the last glimpse anyone saw of her hazel eyes, well what had a sign of life in. I threw two kunai, which pieced the can hat, and straight into her jugular vein with the help of Byakugan. Although I was unfortunate to not be able to see the violent spurt of blood, as I was focused on a jutsu; I'm sure the people behind her did.

"Earth Release, Earth Flow Rampant, Earth Flow Divide!" I yelled, whilst supporting Itachi. No, these jutsus weren't particularly hard. It was one of the dozen you learnt at the start of nature training. But it took skill to tune to the second one, manipulate it into a great offence. The difficulty heightened when the jutsu simultaneously rose up. I wasn't sure if I could pull it off, because this was sand under our feet, and if I could resist Gaara. Earth jutsu's all depended on one's charka and energy, and I wasn't in best condition. Whilst all chaos was unleashed above, I had already made a safe corridor to escape with one of Itachi's arm over my shoulder.

It was hard to run forward, with someone around you. I was hurrying, desperate to leave this forsaken place, before they could catch up. Darkness enveloped us as we ran further, so that the hole I had made before was only a ting speck. But we had to get away. I couldn't fall here, and neith could Itachi. I was going to save him, even if it meant my death. He was the one who repeatedly hauled me up from the pot holes in my life. He was one of the only people that understood me, one of the only people that saw me as…me. To others, they respected me, yet feared me. I was someone unapproachable to those who were distant, but I wasn't. I wanted friends, wanted a person to be there for me, on demand. Wanted someone to look after me whenever, cry with me, laugh with me. I just wanted someone that would, spoil me, give me the comfort I had been denied. I wanted many things, things I had never got. Maybe Itachi wouldn't be that one, but he had given to me so, so much. And I appreciated that.

Finally, when I deemed we where far enough, I surfaced, pulling the half conscious Itachi with me. But I couldn't leave yet. I carefully strapped some wires on, and some explosive tags; quickly though. I had set it so when any movement disturbed the thin wires, the five explosive tags would well, explode. I activated Byakugan as soon as we continued our journey back. I swung my head a little, to be able to check the only weakness the Hyuuga's had-blind spot.

I was rapidly loosing energy. Earth jutsus were very useful, no one could deny that. They could be used as defense, and offensive. But the cost was that they took a lot of energy to maintain, and use. Since my trap had yet to have any victims fall in, I had to provide energy for it. All I hoped was the thing exploded quicker…


	10. White Jade

_A/N-okay, while I'm here. Just like to apologize for lateness. But I had exams. I know what you're thinking-excuses, excuses. I agree that I've been breaking my promises, and have been forced down to uploading only one chapter per update. But I really want to finish my current Hidan one, so I'll be able to focus more tiem on this, and Kaleidoscope (Don't expect this one to finish quick. Because I can tell you, if you read this. It's gonna be really, really, really long.) So thanks people for your time. Enjoy!_

I wasn't disappointed. Five minutes latter, a huge blast came from behind. Although we were quite far away, the waves of energy and heat radiated onto us. I trudged on, but had to rest as Itachi was definitely not coping well. I found as small and not well hidden cave but it would have to do.

I carefully propped Itachi on a wall of the cave. He was surprisingly heavy for his size. I sighed, hoped for the best, but what really irritated me was that I couldn't do anything. I curled up next to the man, wrapped my arms around my legs. Why couldn't I do anything to save him, when he's done so much for me? Why were my efforts futile in every single way? Why did I burden all those around me? Why did I bring such bad luck…

"…Run…"

I looked up to see Itachi barely conscious, he grabbed my arm, pushed me weakly. "I told you… run…"

I opened my eyes wide, shook his at the shoulders "What are you saying? Are you delirious?! I won't leave you!"

He grinned disbelievingly "How foolish… to stay…"

I wrapped one of his arms around my shoulder once more "Stay awake! I'm gonna save you. I'll get you back to the base!" But it was more to convince myself.

Pulling him up, I towed him on with me, I was so scared they'd find us. I was always hallucinating the footsteps, the lights, and voices behind us. But when I looked back, it was all still. I was depleting my chakra at a fast pace, mostly due to the jutsus. My stamina was also low; I felt I wouldn't be able to go on. But at the thought what the cost of my failure would be; I persisted.

My legs turned into jelly under me. They refused to support all this weight anymore. I stumbled, and tumbled onto the ground, Itachi followed gracelessly. I panted, sweat clung to my body. I reached for him. I had to save him. I had to repay him. I didn't want to die like this, owing him too much. It was like; I had to depend on others. I clenched my fists into balls, there was no choice. I had to use that jutsu, that summoning.

I sat up, drew a kunai from my pocket, and opened the scroll with many symbols drawn. Nervously I place my left hand onto the middle, the marked circle. I turned away, shut my eyes tightly, and braced myself. I knew I could not hesitate, it was all or nothing now. With all my strength I plunge the kunai into my palm. The pain sizzled my nerves. I bit my teeth together, felt my eyes moisten. I pulled the kunai out; the blood flowed like a river. I had to finish quick, before I died. Whilst I drew a symbol with my left hand, the right hand made hand signs quickly as I repeatedly chanted.

A large poof of white smoke and I sighed in relief. The smoke dissipated to reveal a creature no one could really put a name to. It was said to be a griffin, but I didn't think it looked anything like one. (Ok, I'll just describe it now, hopefully I'll be able to scan my drawing and put it up. Anyways, it was the antlers of a deer, a head of a wolf, ears of a bobcat, mane of a lion, fore legs, and body of a lioness, back legs of a horse, 3 tails of peacock feathers, wings of a raven. It's feet are also covered by fire. It leaves a track of burnt marks in its path. Weird huh? Made it up during math…)

I managed to haul both myself and Itachi onto the beast. It snarled, bared its mouth of razor sharp teeth in greeting. We hadn't seen each other in ages. I feared it, it disliked me. We were rarely on the same wave length most of the time, but in dire circumstances it was the one to save me. Every heir of the Hyuuga clan was directly linked to one at birth. It lived within them, grew as we grew. Became more powerful as we did. It's personality was supposed to reflect our inner self, although I found mine was always frustrated, angry, and alone. I named it Aakurei.

Desperately, I clung to its brown mane tightly, willed it to take us to the lair. I felt the wind rip at my hair. We were traveling at fast speeds, the speed of sound or more, but I willed it to go faster, faster. It growled in protest, but sensed my urgency and picked up it's pace. I shut my eyes, scared of falling off. Clinging onto Itachi's wrist to make sure he wouldn't be dropped. My heart raced. I never stopped mentally asking it to go faster, faster…

I was flung from my spot, along with Itachi onto the grass. I looked up to see my beast paw the ground, the grass incinerating the moment it came in contact. It lowered its head, I put a hand on it gently. "Thank you, please leave,"

Without another look back, it obediently turned away and disappeared in the puff of smoke it came with. I took my time to crawl to the large disguised door, banged on it desperately. It took all my strength, I panted heavily, pleaded to god if there was one up in heaven. The door swung open slowly, too slow. I looked up slightly to see a blurry Hidan standing before me. I coughed, felt the wound on my hand reopen. My vision was getting worse from blood loss. My muscles ached, I felt dizzy "Please, save… him…"

The room was dark, but not dark enough that I couldn't see. I was, in a bed, inside a room. It was barer though, with only one bed, and a wooden chair. A mirror was placed haphazardly in the centre, dully, and catching plenty of dust. I eased myself up into a sitting position carefully, muscles complaining, bones aching. The dizzy feeling remained, although it might be due to the medicine, or that I hadn't eaten for a while. My stomach would be grumbling, but I didn't feel hungry. Like when you get sick, know you should eat, but don't want to.

"Good evening," Kakuzu muttered, behind him was Deidara.

"How's Itachi," I replied, before anyone could say anything else.

"He's…"

I widened my eyes "What?"

"He's still unconscious," Deidara replied.

I inhaled sharply, wincing as I tried to crawl out of the bed "I have to go see,"

Kakuzu stopped, roughly, push me back. "The wound to your hand hasn't healed, it's very sensitive. You must rest,"

Slowly he unwrapped the bandaged hand, rinsed it with water, and applied a layer of pasty green ointment that smelt of grass before re bandaging it with a fresh cloth. They left the room swiftly, insisting I rest. I knew my hand would be in a horrible condition. This had happened before. It was a side effect of the summoning. A sharp decrease in immunity, and natural healing. It left all users in a fragile condition, where even a small cold could be fatal. I wanted to stay awake, maybe sneak out when they had left, but my body was convinced, it needed rest.

The next time I woke, Hidan and Kakuzu were discussing something at the end of my bed. Even Hidan had a serious face on, and that wasn't normal.

"Oh, you're awake," Hidan muttered, he didn't show much interest, trying to look objective. But that would never be true.

"What happened?" I asked suspisciously.

Kakuzu cut in "Nothing that is our business," He turned, and left. Hidan sighed as he followed, not too happy.

I leapt out of bed as fast as I could, tossed a cloak on top of the clothes I usually wore, minus all the metal armor. I hurried past all the rooms until I found Itachi's. Suspiciously looking over both shoulders, I let myself in.

His room was a dully lit as the one I had occupied, but more lavishly furnished. A few things had been moved around from the last time I had stayed here. Tapestries, and an oak chair that looked out of place in the dark themed room, next to his bed. Itachi looked pale, paler than he usually was. I sat next to him, on the cold hard chair and sighed. God, this was my entire fault. I wasn't even sure if he would wake up… If he didn't. I wouldn't know what to do. I felt so lost right now, without him, and his guidance.

I reached out, and carefully grabbed one of his hands, feeling for a pulse. There was one, but faint, and nearly undetectable. Like it could disappear suddenly. Quietly. Just like the person he was. I wasn't sure whether, I would stink into depression once more, but never recover from it. He was so much braver than I was. So much better. Parts of me would rather see myself on that bed of white, than him. His black hair contrasted with the pure white sheets. Something his skin was drawing close to. His skin was cool next to mine. I brushed a few strands of stray hair from his face.

He was really, beautiful, although I didn't understand why I only saw that now, when he lay in front of me. Tracing my hands faintly over his cheekbone, and neck smoothly. A simple, tied red string around his neck caught my attention. I followed it, and brought up a white jade charm, intact. Recognition dawned on me. The Hyuuga. But, how could he… Was he there that day? How? Why?-

His red eyes opened. One of his hands shot out, grasped mine as I retracted it. The one that was holding the charm. I flustered, remembering my rude, drunken words. "I didn't know you were awake. I uh, I was just, checking up. It's good that you're back to health. I'll… leave now…"

He refused to let go. My heart fluttered in it's cage. He seemed to sense that from my rapid pulse, but remained motionless "Sit,"

I rigidly resumed my place next to him. The stone angel complexion had disappeared, and he was more of a killer, calculating, silent.


	11. Channel Surfing

_A/N-Sorry people. But I wanted to try write as much as I could before updating. Coz I'm going to America, and I don't think I'll have the time to write. So I'm going to update as much as I can on all stories._

There was a staring contest, although second by second, I was getting more scared of him. What did he want to do? What did he want?! My breathing because more ragged with fright, but he still stared with stoic eyes. "You're hand…"

I looked at his, surprised by his response. "Pardon?"

"You hand," he replied, showing me my bandaged hand that blood had once again started to seep out of. Slowly I pulled it out of his grasp, held it behind me. "It's nothing, I just… scratched myself with a kunai,"

"Don't lie to me," he growled.

"I-"

"You're lying to me. I thought I trusted you… Now tell me, what happened,"

"I… I summoned a beast. This was required, as a sacrifice," I told him, giving him my hand "An after effect is the sensitiveness, and slow healing of the wound. Also, my immunity is very low…"

"Why are you here then?"

I looked up into his eyes "What?"

"If you were to catch even a small cold, it would be fatal, wouldn't it. You should be resting, for I would feel very bad if anything should happen…"

His hand gently touched my neck, seeking out the similar red string. He eased it out, and similarly drew out his, showing it to me.

"Do not worry about me," he assured me, giving me a slight push towards the door "Get some rest. Neither of us shall die,"

I looked back hesitantly, but he insisted the same thing the others had-to get some rest. I smiled slightly, and closed his door.

The next day, Itachi was the one to visit me. He still maintained the paleness, but the poison no longer gave him any grief. I was happy to see that, since it meant, I was able to do something. That, I no longer felt useless to him. I could help, I could, help him.

"You should smile more often,"

I looked at Itachi who sat stiffly on an oak chair. I laughed, felt the rise of the edges of my lips. I wanted to tell him, he should too, but decided that I shouldn't try to change him. He had reasons to wear that frown, the constant hurt that couldn't be erased. No joy could overwrite it; it would be like a scar in the past, a scar that constantly reminded the bearer, of their painful memories. Instead, I replied with another smile "I will,"

"You must be wondering, why I am forever frowning," he commented plainly.

I quickly sorted through the options in my head "Well…"

"It is to remind me, of all the things I have done. Deaths must be acknowledged. To forget them, is a sign of disrespect. I do not like people asking about my past, or reasons. But I will never forget it,"

"You're past-"

"Was horrible," he concluded shortly.

"I'm sorry,"

He lifted my head up gently "Do not apologize. You have done nothing wrong,"

"I shouldn't have brought up all these… bad memories…"

"It is fine. It's good to talk about things every so often,"

Itachi's sad, yet wise eyes drilled into mine. The regret seemed to gush out of his eyes. I didn't want to say anything else, or ask him about his past, breaking this beautiful silence. I shuffled forwards, careful of a movement that may reject me. He didn't move, but stood like a plank. Slowly, a wrapped my arms around him. He softened, relaxed. I could feel his muscles unclench. He sighed "I want to promise you, that I will not let anything hurt you. But I'm afraid, I won't be able to keep that promise. A ninja's life is a hard path, filled with stones that will make you fall. But if you stand up, and keep going, believe that one day, there will be a paved road for you to walk; there will be. I can promise though, I will not let you fall, stumble like me when I left the marked roads, and headed into the wilderness…"

There wasn't much to do for the next days. Itachi had been mostly busy, catching up with missions he missed. Today was one of the rare occurrences, when he was free. Hidan raced down the stairs, mostly likely for breakfast. Itachi was already hunched over the kitchen bench, making a strong, bitter, coffee. His hair was neatly combed back into a usual low ponytail, while Hidan looked like he had just crawled out of a dumpster. Maybe that was exactly what he had been doing; he was away last night, had a few bruising on his visible chest.

"Oh f***," Hidan growled in an hoarse, irritated voice "There's no f***ing milk…"

I sighed, I had felt like a cereal, or maybe a cup of milk today. But I guess my wish was not going to happen today.

Itachi turned, held out a cup of white liquid. "Here,"

"Uh, you can have it,"

"I don't need it, I'll drink tea today," Itachi muttered before existing. Verbally, it may seem cold, as he firmly stressed the word 'need'. Many people could interpret as 'a rich person throwing some change at a beggar, because the man simply could not be bothered holding the change. But I could tell Itachi had taken away his cold attitude, and was no longer glaring at me.

The next evening I found myself lying across the mangled couch opposite of the TV. Maybe because Itachi too visited the place. Not to watch the programs that were airing; he flicked from channel to channel with a glassy stare in his eyes. There was nothing interesting of course; the bad reception had made many of the channels flicker, and other disappear completely under the buzzing drone. Itachi was there simply to pass the time, maybe an hour or so before the next mission. He was traveling light I had noticed. Bringing with him just a few kunai and soldier pills. I couldn't pry from him what mission it was, but I knew it was a big, and risky one. My eyes were getting heavy, and a yawn parted my mouth (yes I know you yawn not because you're tired, but brain is lacking oxygen). The TV fuzzed up as my vision blurred. I gave up trying to defy my body, and closed my droopy eyes for some sleep. Just before, I saw Itachi turn his head slightly, surveying me for a second before turning away.

Itachi had disappeared when I woke up. A light blanket thrown over my huddled body. I shrugged it off and ventured into the kitchen. Looking up to the only public clock situated over the pantry, it read 8:00 in glowing angular numbers. Kakuzu sat on the corner of the kitchen bench, hunched. He looked up slowly when he noticed me with sleepless eyes. Swiftly, I fetched a cup of tea, and left. I probably should pass the time with some needed training. I hadn't done that for ages, for the sake of my hand. But that had healed well with the ointment leaving yet another faint scar on my body.

It wasn't hard finding a huge empty room to practice in. There were many, all bearing marks of explosions, trial an error for new moves. Well, better get started.

My breathing jagged, and being drained of chakra, I decided to retire for the day. My body weighed a ton, and I just wanted to collapse. But good work, I told myself.

As I jogged out of the room, I couldn't help but wonder where Itachi was. Was he okay? How was he doing with the mission? Had he finished? Was he on his way back? I shook my head, headed for a shower to cleanse my mind. A nice relaxing shower to free me from all these worries. Itachi was a grown man, he could handle himself fine with me. He could probably handle himself better without me butting in.


	12. All of a Sudden

_A/N-Back from America! Got lots of new inspiration!!!! Yay!_

I saw no one when I climbed the stairs quietly. The soft thud of my feet raised little clouds of dust which could have settled undisturbed since the beginning of time. It was a little exaggerated, but the place was rarely cleaned. Maybe one of them would have enough of it, and attempt to tidy it up. But normally, they kept to their own room.

Pushing open my door produced no sound. I assumed it had been oiled after much complaint of disturbances during rest. But the squeaks of half rusted plumbing still plagued the lair. Turning the tap on lead to a slight tremble of protest as water flowed in unequal frequencies. Hot water also was slow to heat up. But that didn't matter. I had freedom here. I had what I had longed for. People who didn't judge me; although maybe out of the lack of manners and education. People that could understand. People that were like me.

The water had turned tepid by the time I reluctantly stepped out. Any longer, and my skin would have turned prune like and numb. He air felt cold against my warm skin, and I couldn't help but shiver. As I walked out clocked in my ordinary clothes and a robe, I picked up a book off a chair. It was one of Itachi's. One I had taken interest in whilst visiting. I found it laying down on a bedside table. The black cover, filled with stars drew me towards it. Stars… So far away, maybe you can't see all of them. But they're their. In the sky, shining in their own individual way.

First thing I noticed when I woke up the next morning, was my hand tingling like pins and needles. I had been reading until late, and probably nodded off in a peculiar position. Clenching, and then unclenching my fist, trying to re-circulate the blood back to my fingers. It was pretty late into the morning, and my stomach grumbled in agreement. I don't think I have ever woken up so late. Normally I would have eaten, warmed up and at the Hokage's office for a mission. Naturally I was in a habit, and hurried to go downstairs as quick as possible. Maybe Itachi was back.

I didn't mind the noise I created as I jogged down the stairs. I looked down, scanning the kitchen to see the back of Itachi's head as he sat alone at the end of the counter. "Good morning," he muttered softly.

"Good morning," I replied with as much zeal, before adding "That was a fast mission," I sometimes felt, that I was the one that had lagged behind, and cause him all the trouble. He didn't say anything, so I continued. "Wasn't it humid yesterday?"

"It rained, so it's no longer as humid today," Itachi looked up slowly "Today is a good day for a walk. The flowers should be in bloom,"

He rose from his seat, and I assumed I was to follow. I grabbed a bento I had made, preparing to train for the day once more.

We walked the distance, and I breathed in fresh, crisp air. It was supposedly still winter, but spring had started creeping back in, bring color back as it did. The afternoon sun was a little too warm, and we sat on a low bough of a tree. I set the bento aside, sitting in silence and admiring what spring did. The lake had started to thaw out. Cracks in the solid ice had invaded quietly. The trickling of water downstream had begun as well. The lake was supplied with the melting snow from the mountains around its three sides, forming miniature streams that cheered at the arrival of the warmth of spring. Plants broke through the plains of white, and rapidly began to grow, reaching out to the sunlight, as a child might yearn for a balloon. Small buds had started developing, little dots of fresh, vivid color.

We both understood well, that right now words were not required. Words would destroy the atmosphere and peace that had settle, like a layer of thin, beautiful ice. Too bad, that the beauty didn't last.

The sound of stampeding feet turned our attention to a group of ninja. They were seemingly from the Hidden Village of Clouds, and angry. The man who I took for their leader had an ugly scowl of him already aging face. His eyes squinted into a narrow line as he hissed "We've found you Itachi. We won't let you off the hook for what you've done. You may be strong, but I've brought a whole group of the best ninja we have!" He signaled for the rest to attack with an anger filled swat of his hand.

We rose to our feet instinctively. But as I reached to feel the cold sharp steel of a kunai, ready to brandish a weapon; Itachi tugged me gently by the wrist. I retracted my hand, and sprinted after him. He didn't like conflict, I had previously learnt. But this wasn't simply going to be solved without a fight. I assumed it had something to do with the mission he had taken recently. The one he prepared so well for, the one that was secret. Opening my mouth, I wanted to tell him something, but I found I couldn't. His eyes were focused on the path that lay in front of him. His chest expanded and deflated as his feet pushed off the ground. I wanted to tell him, to turn around. I wanted Itachi to face the facts, we weren't going to out run them. We were stronger than all that. Unlike him, I didn't want to run all my life. There was a kind of anger in me that flared at that thought. Why were we running? It scared me. To think I wanted their blood to stain the snow a bright scarlet. I've had enough of this… this kind of submission. I don't want to be bossed around. I wanted to be able to… Choose what I want!

I grabbed his shoulder, gave him a cold stare. Itachi understood, but didn't slow down. He urged me to go faster with his palm on my back. I wanted to cry then… But I held them back. Because them would surely mess up my vision and cause me to run into something.

A shadow passed us from above. I thought it was an enemy. But as I looked up, I saw a large clay bird that soared through the sky with its wide, white wings. I person stood on top of it with a calm face. The wind caressed his yellow hair. I could make out a smile as Itachi and I jogged into a damp, dark hall. It was a passage back to the lair. Itachi continued to cough softly, and inhale sharply as we slowed to a walk. It echoed in the narrow passage, and became all the more obvious in the silence.

He didn't look back as he walked up the stairs, and into his room.

Thoughtfully, I leaned on an arm of the couch. I waited for the return of Deidara, and possibly Sasori. It seemed like, ages before the sound of feet bounced off the hard walls of the lair, and the two emerged from the shows, relatively unscathed. I ran up to them, not knowing what to say. Sasori walked off without acknowledging my presence.

"H-how did you know?" I stuttered, a mix of adrenaline with anger and fear swelling inside me.

Deidara smiled, dusted himself off. "We just knew…" He walked off into the distance.

"How!"

"When you see things repeatedly, you usually know what will happen," he replied dryly.

Itachi didn't come down for the evening, not once. He stayed in his room, since this afternoon.

I knocked at his door. When he didn't answer, I knocked again, harder. Soft sounds of uneven walking could be heard behind the wood. The door only opened a small fraction, just enough for Itachi to see my face fully. The first thing I noticed was the lines in his face deepened. He looked more tired than ever. Maybe… older. His eyes weren't so sharp, and glossy. His skin was dull, like his blood circulation had slowed considerably.

"Are you… What happened!" I exclaimed. I wanted to shake him into answering me.

He parted his cracked lips, wanting to say something but all that came out was a deathly sounding coughing fit. His body shuddered, as he covered his mouth with a hand. Itachi leaning onto the wall with his other one. I reached out to push the door fully open, but before I could touch the surface; it was slammed forcefully. The faint sound of muffled wheezing could still be heard.

"Let me in!" I cried, pounding on the door "Oi!"

The sounds behind the door faded. There was silence for a minute. Then the door opened for me again. But Itachi whispered hoarsely to me "Go away,", and closed it once more.


	13. State of Disgrace

Early next morning I raced down the stairs and into the kitchen. I planned to eat something quickly, and then find Itachi to tell me what was happening. What I didn't expect was to find him in the kitchen too.

"Good morning," I told him quietly, trying to spark conversation. But he stayed quiet. Not giving up, I tried to say something else to get him to talk. It never worked. In the end, I was only me talking. Never have I felt so much like I was chatting to thin air. He never even looked me in the eye.

Finally, I had enough of this. I reached out to grab his shoulder. I wanted to turn him to face me. But when my hand hovered maybe a centimeter above his shoulder, he spoke. "Meet me outside at noon," Then Itachi stood up, and walked away. I was left sitting there with an ominous atmosphere. The way he said it, stiffly and coldly. It was just like the first day here. Like, all the events between us were just dreams. But, I knew I didn't simply wake up. Everything was too real to be my sub conscious imagination. What did Itachi want to say? Although I was anxious to know, part of me wanted to continue with a slight sliver of hope everything was going to be ok. Because when you cross over from a dream to reality, you can't simply go back to the fantasy world…

Realizing I had suddenly lost my appetite, I left the kitchen with slow, lumbering steps.

I started pacing outside, long before the agreed time. Back and forth I walked, my heart fluttering. My surrounding was just a blur of uninteresting colors. Normally I would have been lavished to find the natural scenery at my front door; taken time to watch examine each plant with awe. But now, nothing really mattered to me; not the clear blue sky balanced perfectly with a few strips of cotton white clouds, or the lush green grass in the horizon. It might have been that I was blind to it all. Time seemed to move slower despite my anxiety. Maybe it was a gift, for all I knew; the news could be fantastically good, or devastatingly bad. I looked up at the sky to see the sun almost directly above me. My hands unintentionally showed my distressed, pulling frustratingly at the corners of my clothes. I bit my lip, continuing to twirl my fingers around the hem. God, hurry up… This kind of waiting was a new kind of torture for me. It wasn't like waiting for a new mission to come out, and take me to far away places, with varying tasks. No, because I cared what would happen when Itachi arrived. I worried too much about what he wanted to say. But deep inside, I picked up the unspoken rift that had developed between us, just a day ago. I don't know why, or how, but it was as evident as a pool of blood drizzled on freshly fallen snow.

The sound of breathing behind me. He was here. The moment of truth… "Itachi,"

"…Kuina,"

A burst of wind rushed through the trees, lifting our hair into the air slightly. I felt that both of us couldn't look into each other's eyes. We stared into a leaf that had come to settle at our feet. It was half decomposed, the beauty and health it once had eluded us. The tree had drawn all the useful nutrients back, leaving the leaf to wither and drop to the ground in a discarded heap. I hated deciduous trees.

It was Itachi who ended breaking the ongoing, uncomfortable silence. "I, want to give this back to you,"

I looked up stiffly. In his hand he held the jade charm. I didn't notice until now he had taken it off. We just stood there dumbly. Itachi was an outstretched hand, whilst I refused to move. It was like me heart of was about to jump out of my body. Every muscle tightened involuntarily. I felt like I was choking, that someone invisible had closed his hands around my neck in a silent and deadly manner. I felt cold. "W-why?"

He was much calmer than me when he answered "It doesn't belong to me,"

"But why!" I cried. My breathing ragged, like I had just run for a day, no stops. "Why!"

"…I'm a dangerous, S-Ranked missing ninja. I'm one of the most wanted on the bounty book. You should know," He reached out, brought his hand to mine, and dropped the charm into the palm of my hand.

In a fit I threw it into the snow. "I don't want it!"

Itachi hardened him voice, narrowed him swirling red eyes "I don't care. From now on, I have nothing to do with you. I have missions to do, I am busy. I do not want to be disturbed, by anyone or anything, for any reason"

He turned, walked away from me, and the lair, into the snow. My body shuddered. Clenching my hands into fists, I yelled to him one last time, "WHY?!"

Itachi didn't turn, didn't stop. He told me in the same calm, cold voice "Curiosity killed the cat. And it will kill you too,"

I struggled within until he was out of sight. With a sharp inhale I dropped to my knees in defeat. I felt numb for a second. A split second before like a huge wave, it enveloped me. The world, in my eyes turn two shades darker. The few buds of clouds were no long pure, bright. They seemed to be tinged a pale yellow, like used bits of cotton. The grass looked trampled by a herd of buffalo. Bruised, and struggling. Impulsively I ripped a handful out of the ground. Dirt was flung wildly into a nearby bush. I bit down into my lower lip. I focused on the pain there. I grasped onto the feeling like a life saving rope. I was dangling wildly on the edge of a thousand meter deep cliff. It was the only thing keeping me alive; and mentally stable right now.

Within me, I had the bizarre urge to collapse in the snow, to feel the coolness. To try and wipe the feelings from inside me. Slowly, I dipped my fingers into the white substance. It was freezing. I savored it. Reached in more, focused on the chilling sensation. Then, I touched something other than snow. It was hard, smooth, with well defined lines. I retracted my arm, dangled the item in the snow. It shone a little. The white jade charm. Melted snow dripped from it, sparkling with the refraction of light.

Somehow, I couldn't bring myself to throwing it away; again. Despite the fact that, I had told myself silently to hate him. How? How could I hate him? How could I not hate him. I was kneeling in the snow still, my body chilled, my heart broken. I couldn't move from the place, frozen in sadness. A part of me, urge for my mouth to open, to scream. But, the logical part shook its head stoically.

Stiffly I stood up, trudged back to the door. It was warm inside. I passed Deidara who only looked at me in a curious sort of way, but obviously didn't think it was wise to ask. I gave him a short glance, with an uneasy forced smile. As I blinked back a few stray tears. Hurriedly I jogged up the stairs, and swiftly into my room.

I couldn't help but sigh jaggedly as the door closed behind me. There was a faint shade of light in the room, silence, as I slid down the door until I was sitting. I clutched at my freezing knees and shuddered with sniffs. The door was cold against my back, and the tears made the room a grey blur. I bit into my arm as I cried softly without sound; sobs that rattled my spine against the wood. I wanted to cry until I was hoarse, and no voice or sound would escape. My hair streamed around my body like a dark veil, lifeless. I didn't want to move. I couldn't move. I felt dead.

Looking up I saw a single chrysanthemum wilting my pale blue vase. It bent over like a sick person, crinkled petals scattered on the table like rain drops. There was no more water left to sustain its life another day. It was dead.

I stood up shakily, reached out for it as I trudged forward. With one fluid movement it was in the bin. I had a handful of dried petals in my hand, they felt fragile and thin like rice paper.

My eyes were crusted over with a thin layer of dried tears. I lay on my side, face almost muffled by a pillow that was still damp. I didn't really want to wake up, but my stomach growled in protest. Walking to a mirror I saw someone else in the mirror. Straggly, un-kept black hair, red eyes, cracked lips and bags under her eyes. Truthfully, I looked beyond awful, and felt the same too. I was reluctant to even think about my appearance. I washed my face with a wet cloth, hoping it did some good as I trotted down with my hair covering my face. All I needed to do was get a slice of bread to sustain myself and go back. It would be best if no one saw me in this state of disgrace.


	14. Goodbye

Opening the door to a thin slit I looked around. It was still early; the lair was perfect, silent, and asleep. I crept out, and down the stairs, careful that my steps didn't cause a sound to disturb anything. Everything looked different under the cloak of darkness. Everything looked eerily alive and laughing menacingly. Even the old tattered couch had grown a mouth and eyes that followed me. I poured myself a cup of milk whilst pondering the cruelness of life, and of the people that resided around me. Maybe it would have been better, if I had never left. It was strange for me to doubt my actions that I had once been arrogantly proud about. Better yet, if I had never been pulled along to that pub, I would have never been drunk enough to lose to them in the first place.

Suddenly I was over come with an urge to turn to alcohol for my depression. I poured what was left of the cup of milk down the drain, and replaced it with a mug of whiskey. The familiar burning down my throat seemed to shield me from my pain, but all too soon, it was over. I took another sip, and another. Drowning away my emotions so I wouldn't hurt so much. I didn't care what I did, as long as, it was gone. For good…

Roughly I was shaken awake. Blearily I looked up, a throbbing dull ache in my head. The light was bright and it hurt my eyes.

"Oi, what the f*** happened to you?"

I didn't even care to ask who it was, I immediately growled back angrily "Just f*** off…" I dumped whatever was left of my drink, wiped my eyes and headed up to bed. At least in sleep, I could be free for a second.

When I woke up once more, I was curled up in a ball, the sheets discarded to one side as I gripped my pillow with white knuckles. This time, I decided to make myself more presentable, and remove the strong stink of whiskey from my body.

Soaking in the water, I repeated lathered the soap so it filled the bath with white foam. I scrubbed my skin desperately, like it could remove him from me as if he was just a minute grain of dirt. But he wasn't. And I couldn't. So I stepped out, dripping water as I gave myself one long look in the mirror of truth. I did look slightly better, less tired looking. Quickly I slipped into fresh clothes after drying off. Hopefully, I could pull through today, publicly at least.

"You look tired," Tobi commented at I walked down the stairs lifelessly.

Quickly I though up of some lie to tell "Oh, I had a slight cold with a blocked nose so I couldn't sleep. I'll be fine. Why don't you see what the others are doing," He fell for that, and I strode on. The reason for my lie? To stop them from asking, prodding into my life, my mistakes, my problems. I was bad enough as it was, I didn't need someone else trying to make me feel better. It wouldn't work. Pulling my long hair from my face I gave a great sigh. A few minutes down, millions more to go.

In the week, I had learnt to come up with a new one each day. They included-There was a mosquito in my room, I had a nightmare, I read too late during the night, I couldn't get to sleep. And so on. Somehow, he seemed to believe my words. Such a childish person. So carefree, naïve. I can't even remember when I was like that. It was like, I had always been aware of the darker sides of the society. The lying, the cheating, the killing…

As I trudged my way down the dusty hall way, I saw someone that made my heart churn painfully. He looked in my direction with black, colorless eyes. I looked back, biting down hard to stop myself from running. I felt eyes on me and him, eyes, waiting for something to happen. Hidan looked from downstairs, arching his neck for a good view. Deidara was behind me, unsure whether he should try and jump in before a fight to the death erupted. Even Tobi could sense something was not right. He kneaded him hands nervously, the tension in the air obvious. But no one could make out whether it was anger or sadness. "Good morning,"

I looked up, realized that I was being spoken to. "Good morning…"

And just like that, we walked past each other. I didn't look back, didn't want to see his back getting more and more distant. Neither did I want to see his cold, stone like eyes staring back at me without emotion. Nor did I want him to see my uselessness, my tearing red eyes, my tear streaked face, my weakness. I told myself once again, I didn't need him to survive. But it was hard to have confidence when even a glimpse of him could bring down my wall.

I wasn't ok. I was far from ok. I never had the patience to pick up all the broken pieces of me, stick them back together again, and look at it saying it was perfect again. Why would I do that when the finished product was always scarred, a reminder of the past. A past when there was pain.

We all sat there around the table, listening to the recent news. I bowed my head low; all I could hear was the constant droning of Leader's voice. It bugged me. "The Konoha ninjas are getting closer to our lair,"

"I'll go," I muttered. Everyone turned under the dim light.

Leader gave me a puzzled look "Going by yourself would be risky,"

"Take me too!"

Turning to my left I glared at Tobi who didn't seem to understand my purpose. But, before I could show my objection, they had come to a conclusion. He was coming with me, because it seemed to be good experience. I was frustrated, irritated, but agreed. I was going through with my decision no matter what.

I gladly walked out of the stuffy room. Behind me, the others gracefully exited. Well, other that Tobi who practically pranced out in happiness until I speared him with a dark stare.

"Come on, Kuina-sempai!" he greeted the next day. I looked up to see his swirly mask. I nodded, and trailed after him half heartedly. From the dark I walked into the light. Tobi… why was he so happy? Hadn't he seen enough death? Why was he here after all? (Yes, I know who he is) Why wasn't he affected? It wasn't really envy, but I didn't want to be able to smile freely. Freely, without the past holding me back. Without him behind me, in every corner of my mind, in the shadows… Surely, if this were to continue, I could loose to the demons, ghouls that inhabited me. I was… no longer myself. Overcome with grief, frustration, questions… I could feel it… I would certainly go crazy there. The only way I could stop it… The only way to stop feeling the pain…

The grass crunched under my feet as I kicked at it. Stupid thing… I clenched my fists together feeling the fury gather in a dense plume. The snow had melted… How long had I been inside, hiding? Sighing I walked after Tobi, not truly paying any attention. He practically skipped around all the trees. All he had left to do was starting picking flowers. He was irritating me to no end, and I wasn't sure he would be in one piece after I had my way. Recently, I've just been frustrated at anything. It didn't even have to be alive… This morning I slammed a clock to the ground. Just because it was ticking and kept me awake at night. Although, the silence didn't seem to resolve my insomnia…

When we were a good distance away I glanced back, stretching to see whether I could make out the lair or not. The tip of the large mountain like thing protruded from the forest trees. Not really obvious, unless you were seeking it like I was. Etching it into my mind, I turned around. Goodbye…


	15. The Best for us all

(Soz, I know I haven't been updating much…. Hehe… really soz coz I'm unorganized and… plain lazy…)

(bit mature soz. I forgot about this when I did rating…)

Tobi and I walked, well; he pranced from flower to flower, tree to tree. Occasionally glancing back to check I was still there. He seemed like a little puppy… Why was he here anyways… So many questions, and so little answers…

"…Don't move Tobi!" I yelled. He froze, looked back with the one eye glaring in fright. "What… what is it?"

"Stay calm Tobi…" I told him once again whilst sliding over to him. With precision I edged my foot next to his. "Don't move you weight, just… move your foot left, slowly…"

He obeyed, but jittered along. This was one of his tricks. Shikamaru of Konoha… If even one bomb was triggered by the slightest shift of weight on it, it would detonate and send him a message, pin pointing the exact location of our where about.

Silence… My foot placed on the little circular object buried amongst the fallen leaves. I needed something to balance it… But there was nothing of use. No twigs, sticks or anything. He made sure of it… I swore under my breath. The only way was to detonate it, and run. "Tobi, move away, one step at a time. Until you're 20 meters away,"

He nodded "But, Kuina-san, will you be-"

"Just do as I say!" I growled. Stressed, and not in the mood to debate over my safety, I glared until he started to back away. Flinging two kunais I had previously attached ropes to onto a high bough of a sturdy looking tree. I pulled, checking the strength. Hopefully it would be able to hold my weight.

Three…

Two…

One…

I shifted my foot from the camouflaged mine, holding onto the rope as I braced myself from the sound of explosion behind me. The rope should be able to take me a small distance away, but there was no guarantee I was able to avoid the full extent of the blow. I hadn't analyzed it, it could have the range of a square foot, or the size of a whole room. Trusting the rope was the best, and only choice I had.

But it looked like I had miscalculated, and not had a clear look at my surroundings. I felt the previously cut branch give way to my weight. I was falling. Looking down I saw the bomb had not exploded as I though. It had unfurled in the fog, into a cleverly designed net with daggered angled inside. All I could do was harden myself, and angle my body so I would miss most of the sharp objects.

Pain cut through my thigh. I grunted, holding the net off with my bleeding arms.

"Kuina-sempai!"

"Get away Tobi!"

"But Tobi has to help, Tobi's a good boy!"

"Run Tobi, they'll be coming soon!" I yelled.

He paniced, looking back and forth "Don't worry, Tobi will tell Itachi-san, and get help-"

"Don't!" I hissed "Don't tell anyone! Just say I'm… taking a little wander…"

"but-"

"RUN!" I shrieked. He looked like a scared animal, and sprinted away, not once looking back…

Goodbye… Goodbye Tobi. Goodbye. I'll cause less trouble for everyone if I just leave… Less pain, less heart break. Someday, I'll forget them, and all my relationships. And him…

"Kuina… So you're not dead," an ANBU stranger snarled. He looked at his little squad "She can't be acting alone. There must be another Akatsuki, go!"

They bowed, and disappeared. Once, I was treated like that, respected. But I don't regret leaving, for it was only an empty shell. There was no meaning. Only fear.

He addressed several others, two kunoichis, and the rest men. "Take her away,"

I was grabbed harshly, although they were careful to restrain my hands, searched me for anything useful. They found nothing. I wasn't that stupid. I sealed it away. They would have to break every single on of my bones before they would get a word out of me.

I was shoved down onto my knees before Morino Ibiki after being captured and shipped back to Konoha like a beast. Maintaining a strong face was hard, when I knew who this man was, and his specialty. Deep inside, I was pretty scared, refusing to look at his scared face, and cruel eyes.

"Who woulda guessed I'd see you here bub," he sneered. I kept silence by clenching my teeth together.

"Well, if I were you, I'd start co-operating?"

"…"

"No, well. I guess you can't blame me for not giving you a chance, eh,"

ITACHI POV

Sounds of hurried footsteps echoed in the narrow strip of hallway. Itachi looked up from his private thoughts. Tobi appeared, panting, and obviously out of breath. But there was no one behind him. "Why are you by yourself?"

"Uh… Kuina-sempai wanted to spend some time by herself,"

Itachi paused, and dismissed Tobi but averting his eyes. _She was going to do something stupid again, wasn't she…_ It was one of his business. There was a clear line between them. They were separate entities. What he felt and what she felt. Separate. Nothing to do with each other…

OC POV

A piercing shriek broke the chilled air. Yet no one would hear me. This place was completely sound proof. Tested for decades. No one knew, what was really happening down here. People could only guess. My hands were tied behind my back, and being angled upwards. I could feel it. My socket was about to be dislocated, yet not fully. No amount of biting into my lip could help ignore the pain. I clenched my teeth together. Nothing would make me tell. Nothing, no amount of pain… I was stronger than all this. I… will be stronger. No whimper would leave these lips. I was a ninja who survived through things worse than physical torture…

ITACHI POV

With a sigh, Itachi looked at the passing time with annoyance. There was constantly this urge, nagging feeling inside him since Tobi had returned. Some emotion Tobi had brought back. Itachi hoped it wasn't some sort of parasite. But no other member had reacted, and pursued their daily life with little, to no interest.

Enough was enough. He was going outside for some fresh air. Maybe it was being too cooped up in the lair with less than enough sunlight. He was both irritated and sick, a nauseating feeling that stuck to him like oil. Yet as he stepped outside into the fun sun, he felt worse. Like the subconscious nagging had snuck out, and began growling with little patience. Itachi wanted to go back inside. Memories had begun to surface with sight of the bare tree, melting snow lingering at its base. He didn't want to see this. This of everything. He wanted to say, his decision was the best, for both of them. But it only left them in tatters.

Itachi sat under the tree, the wind blew a cold breath around him. This was the best for them, wasn't it?


	16. I'm a Sinner

OC POV

"You're a hard stone to crack, eh?" Ibiki sighed. His cruel arm lowered, and the cat of nine tails (whip) fell limp, and seemingly harmless, to the ground. "You woulda been a good ninja. If only you didn't betray Konoha,"

I looked up, made my mouth open and close to form words "It was Konoha that betrayed me first,"

My interrogator smirked. "Oh, really. When you ran away, and faked your death,"

They don't understand. I kept my mouth shut, and rationed the rest of my strength to keep me from yelling. Everything was slowly being drained from me. Only a little of my willpower was left in defying the forces. My body lay in tatters, and all I could do was wish, maybe death would come quicker and take me away from this hell hole planet. And Tobi would keep his mouth shut.

ITACHI POV

For some reason, Itachi found himself idly returning to his place under the tree. The urgency had faded. The little nagging sensation had almost disappeared. Like it was running out of energy. He had won. He had defied it long enough, and it was just part of the many things trying to get his attention. His emotionless façade had returned to it's designated place. All, would be well. Everything would be back to normal in its due time…

Except the fact that Tobi and been avoiding him, and continuous darting out of his sight, exclaiming "Tobi's a good boy!" They were never close, but never had Tobi displayed this sort, of 'fear' to Itachi. He reacted to the other members usually. It was just Itachi he had suddenly developed a dislike to.

OC POV

Today, my interrogator was someone very much different to Ibiki who usually targeted will power other than just physical torture. This man was very much different. But I with every word he shouted, and every bit of pain, I felt myself strengthen under it. I was mentally stronger. I wasn't scared. I was angry. I was angry that Konoha had finally sunk down to such levels. It was a horrible place, such a terrible place. All the people here with such beady eyes, judging everyone that walks past. I pity those who continue to work for such animals…

ITACHI

Snow had once again started to fall. Bitter cold, but Itachi still approached the tree in the weather. Snow had fallen on top of his usual seat. Not that it mattered. He knelt down, and brushed off the thick layers of white until he reached the black soil. But he felt something other than decaying matter. It was freezing hard, but familiar under his touch. He hands became much more curious. Carefully wrapped in a plastic bag were two white jade pendants. Itachi felt everything he thought he had buried deep in his mind ruptured up. Destiny huh? Destiny was wrong. It was rubbish. Itachi clenched them in his hand, hard. He lifted them up, preparing to throw them some where he would never come across. But…

"Tobi's a good boy!" a certain person exclaimed suddenly. Itachi spun around, glaring daggers at him.

"T-Tobi's, a good boy!" he twitched under Itachi's red hot glare. "Tobi wouldn't lie!"

Itachi paced quickly to the shuddering male "What are you lying about!"

"Nothing!"

But he would have none of it "You're lying,"

"Tobi wouldn't lie about Kuina-sempai being caught by-"

"What happened!" Itachi roared, shaking Tobi furiously.

"She made me promise I wouldn't tell you. And Tobi has to be a good boy! He can't tell you that Konoha-"

Itachi sighed, trying to calm down. But he couldn't. This… this shouldn't have anything to do with him… It… they weren't. They were separate… It's her life. Entirely her choice. Such a stupid girl… Why would she do such a thing!

Without another though he ran off, the cold wind bitterly tearing at his clothes. The nagging feel was once again, back, directing him. Itachi's mind was blank. Instinct was leading him along, in his hands, he clasped the pendants tight.

OC POV

The same, angry interrogator returned, frowning. This time he wasn't carrying something sharp, but he wore a smirk. "You better start talking soon,"

"Or what, you'll kill me. I'm not scared," I hissed back.

"You will be," he sneered, and with some fast summons I felt metal chains wrap around my waist, and my hands separately. They constricted me until I couldn't move an inch. I was then shoved harshly onto a tall block of ice... My bare feet stung from the sudden cold. "I'm so scared," I jeered. He then proceeded to string my hands up onto the suspended cord above the ice. "If you don't start talking when the ice finishes melting, we'll repeat this trial with you neck in a noose,"

I smirked. "I'm not scared to die. Death is welcome compared to spending my last hours with a bastard like you!"

He marched up to me. Glared at me, and with a fluid movement hit me across the face. Instinctively I jumped up, defiantly trying to kick at him. But he was fast, and dodged to the side. He snarled "Bitch,"

"You're not much better!" I shrieked. I felt everything I had been holding back explode through me. Until I die, until I can't speak, I'll reply to his insults with my own. I won't loose to him…

ITACHI POV

He rushed through the woods. Every second of time was precious. Quite a while ago, he himself had been an interrogator for a stupid Earth ninja trying to break his way into the library where all the forbidden techniques were kept. He was a stubborn one. In the end, nothing useful was gotten out of him. At the end of the sixth day, he was killed using the iron maiden. It had been more than four days. Would she still be breathing? All he could do was pick up his pace.

But at last, he saw the huge gates of Konohagure. Familiar, too familiar. Itachi knew he should plan before he dared to enter. But instincts pushed him to run in. He knew this was careless, but he couldn't care much more. He could feel her pain. Would she be resisting to collapse against the poison tipped spikes?

OC POV

The ice was at a dangerously low level. The male interrogator smirked. He had carried out exactly what he had promised. The noose was around my neck, pressing against my throat. The bastard laughed as I struggled to stand up taller. "Shut up…"

"Why, you're just about to die. Not so strong are you?"

"I'm stronger, better… than you could ever be…" I mumbled. Death was descending fast… It was fated…. Why was I struggling any more… What was there left for me in this world… Nothing… Nothing which I could cling to…

I looked up to see the light bulb swinging from the ceiling. I myself would be doing that soon. Lifeless… Closing my eyes, I felt my legs slip from the watery coldness. The rope was tight against my neck. The weight of my own body dragging me down. Chains around my body… When I was dead… I could escape, my soul float out from my cold body. To see, how I died, with no futile struggle. Peace. I could find peace… eternal peace… There was no light, as I was told. Nothing shining, leading my way… Have I sinned too much?...

ITACHI POV

There was an urgency in his soft steps, he searched through the rooms. Every one he had come across empty. Where was she… Has she already been dumped into the cold ground? No… Once again, with an action he had become very familiar with, he opened the steel door. Once again, he was prepared to close it, when a movement attracted his attention. A swinging, easy, like the jade pendant strung on the string… It was her… Fluidly, he leap from his position, ran past the cruel man. With a flick of his wrist, the kuani flew from his hands, accurately through the rope which hung her. She fell. But he was there to catch her. She wouldn't be falling again…

OC POV

Who said… Which liar had told me there would be a light… to lead me… There was nothing… Feeling was draining from my body, when a sudden jerk made the pressure in my neck disappear. My body limply fell. But around me, there was warmth, and a familiar musky scent. Roars in anger, and a grunt as something else fell to the floor.

I was shaken, repeatedly by the shoulders. Faint voices echoed… all around me… were they angels? "Wake up…" The voice sounded more and more desperate. The shaking died down slowly to nothing "Please… just… wake up…"

My eyes opened, to see black hair brush against my cheeks. "Itachi… why are you here… did Tobi break his promise with me…?"

He laughed, uneasily. "You can tell him off later…"

It was my turn to chuckle. But there was still a large chunk of sadness in my heart. "Itachi… Why is this world so cruel? Why do people judge with their mind…? Why is this place filled with lies, untrue words…?"

He remained silent for a while. "Don't pay attention to it. Live your own life, choose your own path,"

"But… I just can't ignore everyone around me…"

Itachi sighed softly. Out of his pocket, he took the jade pendant out, and placed it around my neck. "I can't promise to change the world for you, but I can tell you I will try my hardest to make the world around you a better place,"

Slowly he lifts me up, and begins the walk out of this underground building. I blink, and Byakugan is immediately activated. "There's two on the left side, and five of you're right," He nods in acknowledgement.

By ourselves, we are alone, uncertain, and incapable of much. But together, there's nothing, no one we're scared of.

THE END…

(lol, finally)


End file.
